Life Changing
by molten
Summary: Naruto's life changes due to events happening around his life how will he cope.. Read to find out.
1. Desperation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never did and never will.

My first fic please be kind. Constructive criticism is welcomed though.

_Human thoughts_

Normal speech

**Kyuubi speaking**

_**Kyuubis Thoughts**_

**Jutsu (I bolded it too doesn't matter it is definitely easy to distinguish)**

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Desperation

It had been a tiring day. Numerous pieces of knowledge had assaulted our blonde hero's mind today. It was currently raining heavily. One could actually feel the force of the droplets of rain continuously slapping their body. However a certain young man seemed to be devoid of all feeling. Just sitting there. Not a care in the world. Drenched and soaking wet, Naruto just sat on the 4th Hokages head staring blankly, neither looking to the future nor back to the past.

Just a few hours ago Naruto had come to know that he was the jailer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He was shocked to say the least, and the truth then hit him. Reality caved in. He wallowed in grief. That was the very reason the villagers had looked at him with contempt in their eyes. The very reason he was alone. The very reason.. That he was hated.

_Start of Flashback._

Naruto had been wanting to make friends for awhile now. He was getting lonely. So after classes at the academy ended he went to play with the others. However when all was good, they had let him in the game. One boy's parent had noticed this and immediately shouted at Naruto.

"Oi! You monster get away from my child! Listen Children that boy is a demon keep away from him!" Spat the boy's Mother. Naruto then was pushed away and the children there went to play by themselves leaving Naruto lieing on the ground. Tears had slowly streaked down his face. _"Why me. What did I do. I don't remember doing anything." _Naruto just laid there and cried.

After a few hours lying on the ground near the academy, Naruto got up and went to his small apartment and without changing or taking a shower. He just flopped to bed and went to sleep.

Naruto had woke up late due to forgetting to set his alarm. "Oh Shit!". He was back to his normal happy self. Or at least he went back to hiding his true emotions. He was currently running to the academy when didn't notice a foot and tripped. Knocking against something big and hard. "What the... Hey you boy" When the Chunnin realised who had bumped into him, his whole character changed. At first wanting only to tell that person off, now going to chastise the poor boy who is Naruto. "How dare you bang into me you demon. He then went to kick Naruto. Naruto had apologised numerous times but he couldn't take it anymore. He suddenly exploded "WHY ME!" Naruto shouted and looked at the chunnin with sad and eyes. The chunnin laughed and told him the truth. That the Kyuubi is sealed inside him. Upon hearing this, Naruto ran away.

_End of Flashback_

Naruto was at the tender age of 10. He would pretend like nothing was changed. Acting normally, hiding his true emotions. Naruto had steeled his resolve a few days after that notable event. That he would work hard and strive for the acceptance and the fact that he was who he was not the demon itself. Because of this. Naruto did not slack off during class in the academy and start to train to boost himself physically. Though as he did not have a teacher to properly guide him in nin tai or genjutsu. He was only able to do that much. So Naruto was now slightly faster and his reflexes had improved over time. He was currently adequately happy that he had changed. Naruto found that this change was for the better. For he was his normal self. Not his fake loud and annoying self. Though he still could not get rid of that tiny feeling of hurt and anger, and a small thirst for revenge.

_Time Skip 2 years_

Naruto had come back from the rescue mission and it was a success. Though not without sacrifice. Most of the team had been seriously injured. Everyone of them. Naruto was by far the least. Sasuke was quite badly injured too, in the fight between Naruto. Naruto had no choice but to use **Rasengan** on Sasuke while his **Chidori** had met its target, Naruto's Kyuubi chakra had already started the healing process. So many questions were raised about the injury of Uchiha Sasuke in comparison to Narutos.

The council had become alarmed that Naruto could inflict such damage to their last Heir of the Uchiha clan. Danzou who was particularly shocked had called for the assasination of Uzumaki Naruto. The council had agreed with Danzou on this as he reasoned that if Naruto were to become anymore powerful it would be dangerous seeing as he was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

The council also agreed on another thing. That was to keep this secret from the Hokage, Tsunade, as she was growing especially close to Naruto.

On the fateful night of the attack, Naruto was lying on the bed. Not able to get some shut eye. Th reason was because everyone had been shocked that Sasuke had come back so badly hurt, and Naruto had been the reason. Deeply engrossed in his own thoughts he did not notice the slight crack on his door. Slowly, 2 members of the Anbu crept closer to their target. It was seemingly and easy job to kill the accursed Naruto. The 2 members had volunteered for it. Finally they could kill the demon that ravaged through their village and killed their loved ones. Suddenly there was a movement and one of the members spun around, knocking down a glass of water. Cursing the 2 members investiagted the movement. It was caused by a cat.. They then looked to where Naruto was, he was gone. Bed empty and window open. Cursing more, the 2 members rushed to the roof of Naruto's apartment.

"Who are you people." demanded Naruto. However Naruto had already known that they must be part of Anbu since they were wearing Anbu Masks.

"We are the people who have come to continue your delayed execution."

Naruto was shocked. Execution? No it doesn't matter they were ordered to kill me. Naruto panicked, but he tried to stay calm and collected.

"Who ordered this execution." asked Naruto.

"The Hokage of course."

Naruto was shocked, the Hokage? That means..

"No that could not be true!"

It was all going according to plan, the appalled and slightly betrayed look on his face. The 2 Anbu smirked.

_Start of Flashback_

"If there should be a problem, and he managed to wake up. Confront him, and give him the impression that it was the Hokage that planned all this. That it was Tsunade that betrayed and ordered the kill." Danzou told his Anbu members. "I want Naruto to be under the impression that it was Tsunade who is behind it. Understood?"

"Yes Danzou Sama" The 2 Anbu members disappeared, going to kill Naruto.

_End of Flashback_

"Yes Tsunade Sama planned all this. She has been wanting you dead for many years now.."

"_Years? Wait." _Naruto stopped and thought about this for a moment. _"many years sounds suspicious.. I persuaded Tsunade Baa-chan to become Hokage and that was... Definitely not even a year! But if then if Anbu were here, then someone wants me dead. I should flee first. Then think of a way to talk to someone I can trust."_

Suddenly what Naruto did shocked the 2 Anbu. Naruto Went in the opposite direction. He was running in the direction of the forest outside Konoha

The 2 Anbu were growing worried that if naruto were to escape. What then would happen to them. Bested by a mere genin too.. They couldn't take it. They went after Naruto, at full speed.

"_Damnit, I know that Baa-chan would not hurt me. But if I am wanted dead by the village then there is nothing she can do. I cant stay there anymore. Hunted by your own village. Pathetic. I'll have to train on my own and come back when I grow stronger. But how? No but the village is my home.. But.." _

Naruto's thoughts and feelings were in turmoil and he was confused and didn't know what to do. But this were cut short when 3 kunai flew past his head nearly killing him.

"They caught up huh. I guess this won't end without a fight." Naruto suddenly stopped turned 360 degrees and threw 2 Shuriken. Then he landed on a tree branch. The 2 Anbu easily dodged the shuriken and also landed on a tree braanch.

"So you have decided to stop running? That is good. No point running anyway is there? You are being hunte by your own village." The Anbu with a cat mask said with a hollow laugh.

"That is true, but I am not so weak. I can survive on my own!" said Naruto with conviction. The 2 Anbu laughed upon hearing what he said.

"Survive on your own? Haha. I see no future in that as you will die here and now."

The said Anbu launched 5 Shuriken at Naruto and not wasting anythime softly said **Kage Shuriken No Jutsu**. Suddenly the 5 shuriken became a hundred and flew at Naruto.

"_Shit, I may have improved but dealing with 2 Anbu would be too hard for me now.."_**Doton Doruki Gaeshi**Naruto Shouted while putting his palm on the hard ground. A piece of land flipped up and blocked the incoming projectiles. Naruto didn't waste anytime and jumped back and quickly performed a jutsu **Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu. **The timing of the jutsu was flawless and just as the piece of land flipped back down due to Naruto taking his hand away and thus cutting the chakra supply the fireball he shot out from his mouth proceeded to hit the 2 Anbu. Shocked at the display of Ninjutsu. 1 of the 2 got hit by the fireball. However, they are Anbu for something. Though slightly burned he still could continue fighting.

Naruto decided to fall back to a better surrounding as an enclosed area would do him no good since his taijutsu was lacking in skill and speed.

"He is getting away Ape! Come on!" As Ape recovered from the fireball he follow after Cat deciding to rend Naruto immobile and cut him up into small pieces. A Genin managing to hurt an Anbu was Ridiculous, and Ape was insulted.

_Back in Konoha_

Jiraiya stopped his peeking as he felt Narutos chakra flare. "_Why is he training so late? No it cant be he is just recovering! Somethings wrong..." _Jiraiya then stopped what he was doing and went to find Naruto.

_Forest where fighting continues_

Naruto started panting. After he had just recovered, he had to keep up with 2 Anbu. It was tiring indeed. The 2 Anbu had started to fight Naruto with Taijutsu. Naruto could not keep up and kept getting hit.

Naruto was just punched in the chest again making him find all the wind out of his body and he was flying back stoppd by crashing into a rock. He was in an open field with medium sized rocks and tall grass. Blood was dripping from his mouth as Naruto stood up. Wondering when he could stop enduring all the hits. "_This is bad, I can only keep up with them for so long. Soon I would become like a ragdoll for them to play around with." _Thought Naruto as he calculated what to do. **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**

10 Narutos poofed into existence. Naruto had a plan. He had 5 Kage Bunshins attack each of the 2 Anbu. Then he started his plan.

"Heh. That won't work on us Naruto. Childs play.." Cat went to destroy 2 Bunshins and was about to destroy one when he felt a slight chakra below him. Then.. **Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu! **Naruto Popped up and grabbed Cat. Cat was caught by surprise but what really surprised him was that the real Naruto was running at him with a** Rasengan** in hand. Before Cat could react Naruto plunged his devastating jutsu into Cat. But before the jutsu actually connected Ape kicked Naruto and sent him flying into another rock.

"Careless. You are getting careless" Ape said as the Kage Bunshins were dispelled.

"I underestimated him thats all.." countered Cat who had paled on the sight of his near death.

"It doesn't matter. Lets finish this." When Ape said that they started doing hand seals. Together they shouted******Katon Ryuuka No Jutsu**Out came a huge stream of fire engulfing everything in its way. Worst of all, it was heading towards Naruto.

Naruto was getting up. "Damn I almost got that bast.. OH SHIT." But Naruto was not in time and he although he jumped to avoid it he subconsciously got ready to get hit. But the hit never came.******Katon Karyuu Endan No Jutsu!**

* * *

Well folks thats the end of the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Sorry for the cliff hanger. Please Contact me if you want to ask questions or stuff like that. 


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never did and never will. Is a disclaimer actually Necessary? I won't be writing fan fiction if i did own Naruto right?

_Human thoughts_

Normal speech

**Kyuubi speaking**

_**Kyuubis Thoughts**_

**Jutsu**

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Discovery

******"Katon Karyuu Endan No Jutsu****!" **Said a calm figure. The stream of fire that came from the 2 Anbu were negated. Although Naruto was surprised he was inwardly relieved.

The victorious smirks were wiped off the 2 Anbu when their Jutsu were cancelled out.

"No way? What happened" Said The Anbu with the Mask of a cat.

Their Questions were answered when a sword was directed at them. The surprised Anbu dodged and dashed back to recover from shock.

"Akatsuki!" said the Anbu masked with an Ape.

_Back with Naruto_

"Itachi!"_"Oh shit.. Now what.."_Naruto's relief was replaced with dread.

"Naruto, you will have to come with us." Said a expressionless Itachi. Although he was a little surprised to find that Leaf Anbu was attacking a fellow Leaf Shinobi.

"_What now.. I cannot fight with Akatsuki in my condition. Even if I was in tip top condition I may not stand a chance. Hunted both in and outside of the village huh.." _Naruto cursed silently and was thinking of all the possibilities for excape.

"I see that you are in no condition to fight, Naruto. By cooperating with us you would be doing yourself a favour."

_Fight between Kisame and the 2 Anbu_ (AN: Sure I didn't say it was Kisame, but Sword + Itachi should mean only Kisame right..?)

The battle was quickly decided the moment Kisame took the 2 Anbu by surprise. They did not have the reflexes to dodge a kick from Kisame making them fly a way back. Kisame only smirked and prepared set a handseals.

**"********Suiton ********Suikoudan no Jutsu****" **Kisame calmly use the little but sufficient water from the air and sent the jutsu to the 2 Anbus.

"_No way a Suiton Jutsu in a place where there is no water source!"_ That was the last thoughts of the 2 Anbu when the Jutsu crashed into them and obliterated everything near them, including themselves.

"_Okay, I am done here, now to go back to our original mission." _Kisame slowly walked to where their initial target was.

They were still staring at each other. No one had moved, well actually Naruto had slowly creeping back.

"Kisame should be about done by now. Your decision?"

"No way in hell!****** Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!" Naruto knew that it would do nought but annoy Itachi but he just needed a few seconds to escape.

Itachi jumped to the side avoiding the weak fireball only to find a missing Naruto.

Naruto ran back to the forest hoping that it would stall the 2 S Class missing nins. Landing on a branch he was going to leap forward when he felt a sharp pain to his diaphragm. Knocking the wind out of him as well as sending him flying back a few meters. Having just kicked Naruto, Itachi landed silently.

"Escaping would be a futile and will only cause you more pain." stated Itachi. "Now if you would calmly acknowledge your loss. Cooperate." Itachi was not one to show his emotions but he didn't want any more interruptions or delays.. Noting that it did not seem to get into Narutos head as Naruto was preparing to fight again.

Itachi disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto and knocked him out. "Lets move out Kisame"

"Yea.."

As they prepared to leave, they heard a Kunai flying at them.

Itachi easily side-stepped the kunai.

"More intrusions" sighed Itachi

"Let me Itachi. You can leave with the boy." As soon as Kisame said that he regretted his decision as Jiraiya walked out.

"Did not expect for Akatsuki to move so soon. The information I received told me that you would move out 3 years later." Jiraiya was startled that his information was wrong and the fact that his negligence lead to almost losing Naruto nagged at him.

"Kisame, we will retreat for now. But know this Jiraiya no matter what, he will be hunted by the Akatsuki." with that Itachi and Kisame dropped Naruto and fled leaving Jiraiya with a grim expression.

Jiraiya was going to pick up Naruto when his eye caught a reflection of the moonlight he then went over to the destroyed field where the 2 Anbu members had perished.

"_Anbu? What are they doing here. Somethings Amiss. This place is in a mess. Akatsuki would like to be quiet. They would not put up a fight so devastating to the surroundings. This means that Itachi and Kisame didn't fight. This doesn't make any sense. Unless.. I had better try and wake Naruto up." _

Jiraiya picked up Naruto and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. He reappeared at the hotsprings and dumped Naruto into the scorching water.

"AHH" Screamed Naruto. "Ho..hO..HOT!!" Naruto quickly got out of the water panting heavily. Then he looked left and he realized how he had landed in the scorching waters of the hot springs.

"Ero Sennin! Why did you dump me there!" Shouted a pissed off Naruto.

"To wake you up brat" It was when he heard Jiraiya's voice that he knew something was wrong as Jiraiya's voice had become so serious.

"Since you are awake would you kindly tell me how you got to that part of the forest." Said a serious Jiraiya. His eyes displayed warmth yet was exuding a serious like aura, almost cold.

"Er.. The Anbu had chased me there." Naruto said nervousl. He had rarely seen Jiraiya like that.

"Anbu?" Jiraiya was confused, his serious demeanour replaced with confusion.

"Yea.. Someone wants me dead I guess." Naruto replied sought of sadly.

"Tsunade would never hurt you.. Anbu cant act on their own. Atleast not in this situation. Ah.. I see the only other authority that can command Anbu would be the Council." said a Jiraiya with a serious tone. "Naruto this is not good news. The fact that they want you dead means that they would not stop until your death is confirmed. Also the fact that the Anbu members they sent were killed would bring even more danger upon yourself."

"Then.. Ero Sennin. What should I do.. I am being hunted both in and outside of the village." Naruto replied sadly.. His feelings was in turmoil. On one hand he knew that he was hated in the village, only a certain few had acknowledged him. On the other hand it was his village after all. To be a missing nin would mean that he was the one who abandoned the village. But in reality he was forced out of it.

Naruto wanted to cry. To just pour out all of his feelings at that moment. To give in to reality. But he must not. The moment he was told the truth. He silently vowed that he would not give in. But it was hard.

"Naruto. I have a plan." said Jiraiya. He smiled calming Naruto down by at least a bit.

Naruto was more assured that at least Jiraiya was here to help.

"So Ero sennin, whats the plan?" said a hopeful Naruto.

"You will go to a village to stay. It is safe, the Akatsuki would not know of it. It is also where I go when I want to be in solitude. Then in the mean time I will have a talk with Tsunade. I'll see if there is anything we can do for you." _"Sorry Naruto but for now this is the best plan. Though the chances of you being able to live in Konoha peacefully would be hard considering the current circumstances. Though I don't want to admit it. Those blind bastards.." _Jiraiya's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto talking to him.

"Lets go then Ero Sennin, where is this village?" Said a happy Naruto.

"Didn't I keep telling you not to call me by that nickname of yours.. Come on.. brat." Sighed Jiraiya.. _"Naruto.. you may seem happy but.. I know otherwise.."_

_Meanwhile in Konoha_

Kakashi was going to check on Naruto, he had half a mind not to go since it was in the early hours of the morning but he decided that it was only one or two hours earlier, it would not hurt to deprive him of a bit of sleep.

_Start of Flashback_

"_Ah, atlast it is morning. Funny how I was so hyped up to sleep. The first day since a long time that Team 7 will be reunited."_ Thought KakashiGetting up from his bed he walked over to his table side. On it were pictures his team pictures. He looked at Team 7"Finally this day has arrived. I'll go see Naruto first. I haven't checked up on him since he came back. He was the one who led to mission success anyway." Smiling, Kakashi got up, washed up and headed off.

_End of Flashback._

"_Hmm, why do I get this omninous feeling every step I get closer to Naruto's apartment." _But his thoughts were cut off when the windows of Naruto's apartment were broken and there were cracks on the roof. _"I hope this is not what I think it is" _thought Kakashi as he sped up.

Kakashi entered Naruto's apartment through the window. He was surprised. His apartment was in a mess. Broken window, smashed glass, water all over. When Kakashi re entered Narutos bedroom and noticed the messed up bed. Kakashi got the impression that Naruto rushed out. Kakashi then left the room and sat by the couch in the living room. _"This is strange." _He looked around and something caught his eye (AN:Literally?). He got up, walked over and touched the side of the bed room doorway.

"_This..is a scratch... Made by an Anbu katana?" _Kakashi thought deeply into this.. He then looked at the broken glass. _"The angle.. Coincidence?" _He looked at the floor. Small cracks. _"Made by Chakra enhanced movement Probably to speed whoever up." _Quickly, Kakashi ran up to the roof and what he saw confirmed his suspicions. "_Cracks on the roof. Some made by Anbu, seeing the perfect lines and one track made by someone with poorer chakra control. This must definitely be Naruto's prints..This all leads to.." _"Naruto!" Kakashi disappeared making the cracks on the floor more pronounced.

Bringing all Anbu to shame, Kakashi displayed a speed he would not usually show under normal circumstances. He was too worried to tell the Hokage first. He just shot off to where the tracks had led to. The forest. He knew this is foolish but he was too worried for Naruto to think properly.

_With Naruto and Jiraiya_

"Neh, neh Ero sennin.. When will we reach.. I am soo tired.." said a very lethargic Naruto.

"Bear with it. We are about there anyway." Sighing Jiraiya once more tsk'ing at naruto's antics.

Naruto's tiredness was replaced by a newfound energy. "Suugoi.. talk about a small village eh Ero sennin" In front of the 2 was an entrance to the hard to find village. Inside was a big area of land. Spread out to oblivion. It was very large indeed.

"Hehe, we are out of every shinobi's radar. This village is good for people who want to retire from the shinobi world. So there are quite a number of shinobi here. It is guarded by Shinobi too, so Missing Nin dislike to seeking refuge here." Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya entered the enormous gates. Naruto followed, but true enough, soon after they had started their trudge into the village. Naruto was stopped.

"You there. Stop!" Said a shinobi, probably no older than Jiraiya thought Naruto.

Before anyone could say anything, Jiraiya stepped in and said.

"He is with me, Gendo." Gendo stepped back and nodded before jumping back to his post.

"Without further ado, we shall proceed to my humble abode and get you settled in. Then, I'll have a talk with Tsunade.." Jiraiya said the last part with slight apprehension. Not wanting to get Naruto down again, he positively beamed and led the way.

After about 15 minutes of small detours and distractions. They finally arrived at Jiraiya's house. It was a medium sized 1 story house. It looked very ordinary, much like a house a farmer would have.

"It is nothing much, but it will do." Jiraiya said to a expressionless Naruto. Jiraiya was frowning now. But it was immediately turned the other way round when Naruto jumped up and down saying it was perfect. As around the house were big spaces of fields. He said it would be perfect for training.

Leaving Naruto to get settled in, Jiraiya took off, in the direction of Konoha.

Naruto walked into the house. He suddenly had this warm feeling grow inside of him. Jiraiya's abode was simple enough. There was a living room. Then the dining room and 2 bedrooms. A smile crept up Naruto's face. He could train, not worry about people coming after him, and to top it all off, he won't have people giving him cold looks, or bad vibes. He sat on the couch just to rest and think. He thought about the events that occurred from the time he came back from the mission, to now.

Naruto sat there for what seemed like eternity to him. But when he got out of his musings. It was training time! Or so he thought when his stomach made a loud growl. Heaving a sigh and patting his tummy, he went off to look for a ramen stall. One thing he could not shake off entirely was his enormous appetite for ramen.

He went back into the town center which was about a 5 minute walk. He finally saw it. A Restaurant selling nothing but ramen!

"_Yosh! Time to get re energized before training." _Grinning Naruto walked in the eatery. Oh what a sight. It was filled with people. But not normal people. The place was chaos.

"_Did I walk into the right place? Thinking back to what Jiraiya said. He understood. All retired shinobis huh.. Certainly is rowdy in here.." W_hen he fully entered and the door slammed shut. Here was suddenly silence all around. All eyes were upon Naruto.

Naruto started to have cold sweat.

"_What ever happened to the noise... Why is everyone staring at me.."_ Naruto thought.. Nervously.

"Welcome! Young man. What would you like." The man wearing a cook's hat said loudly. "Don't mind them. Come in.. Come in." The Cook said each word softer than the last, and he gave a big smile.

Naruto was unnerved by his smile. But he went to take seat anyway. As he say he took a look around the eatery. Most of the tables sat loud and barbaric shinobis or bounty hunters, and they were having banter each in groups of their own. Then Naruto's gaze fell on a lone cloaked figure. Sitting at the bar end. Naruto's gaze lingered for awhile. Till the cook asked. "What would you have my dear friend."

Naruto couldn't help but feel un settled each time the cook spoke. "A large bowl of Miso Ramen. Thanks"

"A large bowl of Miso Ramen it is!" Giving off his beaming smile.

Naruto unnerved, just smiled back. _"I hope Ero Sennin comes back soon. I have this feeling that the Missing nin avoid this village because of just shinobi guarding it dubious."_

Naruto again, shifted his attention to the lone person at the end. He was surprised that the stranger was looking back, intently too. Naruto shifted uncomfortably. _"That guy creeps me out."_ Naruto's Miso Ramen arrived and Naruto was about to dig in when, the lone stranger stood up and threw a kunai just beside Naruto's ramen bowl.

Naruto was shocked. _"He gave me the creeps. But this.."_

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest._

"Oh crap. I forgot to tell Naruto to avoid the bounty hunter's eatery." Jiraiya thought aloud. _"Ah well, he can take care of himself." _But Jiraiya decided to pick up his pace anyway. He wanted some missing parts filled up anyway. He was also eager to find out who had ordered Narutos assassination.

Suddenly he felt a familiar presence nearby. He stopped and greeted the coincidental appearance. "Kakashi I see you have realised."

_Back to Naruto._

"Why did you do that?" Questioned a curious yet angry Naruto.

"For your own good brat, and the stranger dashed forward. Appearing to have teleported behind Naruto.

"_Whh.. What is with his speed.." _Before Naruto knew it he was being dragged outside the bar.

"What are you doing! Stop" Naruto panicked.

"Shut up. Did you not hear what I said." The stranger replied.

"How is this for _my_ on good?" Shouted Naruto.

"I'll forgive you for your ignorance since you seem to be young and this also seems to be your first time here." Said the calm mysterious stranger. "If you did not seem to notice, the 'cook' was about to eat you up. Inside your tasy ramen would probably a drug to make you go to sleep." The stranger seemed bored when explaining what he did.

"Bu.. But why should he want to do that." Naruto replied with slight relief _"Had he not stopped me, I would have been drugged?" _Thought a partly scared partly relieved Naruto. "How can I trust your word."

"They are bounty hunters and shinobis. You are a stranger. They would want to sell you for money as you are of no importance to them. Just a unlucky _boy._" Countered the stranger. "Well if thats all, I shall take my leave." The stranger walked off.

"Wait!" Shouted Naruto.

The stranger stopped. But he did not turn around.

"Train me." Naruto slowly said, with conviction.

He threw the stranger off guard.

"What?"

* * *

Thats it folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Oh and don't ask about the cliff hangers. I am evil by nature you know. 

But if you do read please review. It is kind of disheartening to see that there are no reviews even for the first chapter.

Okay.. I have some trouble. Everytime I upload the chapter in documents. EVERYTHING is in bold. Either someone PMs and or emails me, Or I make jutsu in normal lettering. I just feel that in bold is nicer. Comments and reviews please!


	3. Acknowledgement

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never did and never will. Is a disclaimer actually Necessary? I won't be writing fan fiction if i did own Naruto right?

I decided to instead of using, _back with Naruto or meanwhile.. blah blah blah._

I am going to use this -- to signify that It is another scene. However, I will specify if it is important.

Please review and comment on which you will prefer. My previous style or -- or the ruler the one that separates each beginning and ending

_Human thoughts_

Normal speech

**Kyuubi speaking**

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts**_

**Jutsu**

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Acknowledgment

"Sorry.. Excuse me? Please repeat what you just said. I seem to be getting old. No, no. I am not getting old. It is just that.." The stranger paused for awhile. "I am a total bloody stranger mind you. Seriously.. Youngsters nowadays.." He then talked to himself grumbling.

But Naruto had not taken this lying down. He had seen what he could do. He didn't know how long Jiraiya would take. So he took his chances.

"I Uzumaki Naruto will make you, then!"

The stranger was taken by surprise. His eyes widened. Nearly uplifting his neck joints, his head pivoted in Narutos direction. He wanted to question Naruto. While the latter wanted to question his sudden change of behaviour.

However before either could say a thing.

The entrance had burst open. Out came the 'cook' and 4 other intimidating figures. They towered over both man and boy.

"Ah.. Just as we wanted to get rid of the annoying loud noises here. It coincidentally turns out to be you 2." The 'cook' cracked his knuckles. "Perfect"

He sighed.. What a day. _"Why is there so much happenings today. Probably life changing too." _He tensed, but did not get into a stance.

Yea, he only knew so much. He knew that this town was filled with good wise men. Yet he knew that there are people that are despised upon by the peaceful and wise inhabitants.

These were them. The scum of all scum. The despised of all despised. They made a living through ill gotten gains, and he knew that they were going to assault himself and that kid.

It is destiny I guess.

The 'cook' turned to Naruto and spoke. "We are all Jounins from various villages. You will soon know the meaning of a slave."

With that the 'cook' raised his hand and made a hand sign. Signaling 2 for each person. Afterwards, he stood there smiling.

The stranger could take those 2, be they jounins or what not. He could take all 4 in fact. But he wanted to see Naruto's skill.

At the very least, if he was going to teach him. He needed to test his worth. "_Even if I am obligated.. Show me your worth. Uzumaki Naruto."_

The Jounins at Naruto's side laughed. "Ah well, we got a brat. Hah." They grinned even more. "You wouldn't even get us panting. Don't worry, I'll make it quick."

Naruto was standing there. Head faced down, so his face was darkened in a shadow. He was shaking. From fear? Nah. It was from anger. "Bastards! DON"T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

The Jounin that went forward, stalled for a slight while, surprised at the outburst. But continued, not bothering to reply.

Naruto then faced up, his face contorted in anger. Though he hadn't transformed. Red chakra had leaked out. This made everyone both out and inside of the bar stop and look to where it was coming from.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**" Naruto made 10 clones. 9 were sent rushing at the single jounin. "Your mistake to rush out without your friend!" Naruto spat while standing with a single clone preparing his famed Jutsu.

Taking out a kunai, the jounin cut down 2. then proceeded to cut down 1 more. But suddenly, all 7 clones rushed at the jounin making a frontal attack. He laughed and by focusing his chakra unto his feet he spun. Destroying all clones with leaving him in the middle of a small smokescreen.

"Your mistake! **Rasengan!" **

The Jounin then looked to his right, hearing a slight swirling motion and feeling a very condensed amount of chakra coming at him. Suddenly when he least expected it, all smoke cleared and suddenly a blue ball of what he thought was chakra hit his abdominal area sending him flying back spinning wildly

"You like to spin don't you!" growled out Naruto, the Jounin was sent flying into the building opposite the eatery.

He leaped to the side, gaining sight of Naruto charging with his Bunshins. Noticing it was Kage Bunshins after he realised 2 poofs when hit.

"You should worry about yourself. You will learn not to meddle in other people's business."

"Sorry. But if that business is not proper. Then it is my business."

He continued watching Naruto fight. Noticing the clever strategy of making a small smoke screen and following it up with **Rasengan. **_"Not bad.. Rasengan at such a young age, and that smokescreen strategy, why does it seem all so similar..."_

"Ah come on. Don't block my damn view." He got pissed when the 2 supposedly Jounin had walked into his view blocking him again.

"Fine. Fine. You want a battle?" He looked in their direction. "You got one. Look carefully." _"For it will be your last."_

He dashed diagonally to their left, he seemed to be a blur to the other 2.

"What th.." Before he could get his words out, he was sent flying in Naruto's direction.

"No time to be surprised."

The other Jounin looked to where the voice was then. His eyes blanked out when he was knocked to the ground with a simple chop movement by the stranger.

The 'cook's' eyes seemed to be bulging out.

"No way, Cl..Clent an.. And... Both out in a blink of an eye.. Who the fuck is he!"

Then he got a response through a swift and painful death by means of a.. finger?. _"Heh, first time I tried that. Knowing a persons anatomy is such a good thing. Just by releasing a large amount of chakra, using only a finger. He died."_ Before falling head first onto the ground the 'cook' held out a exploding tag smirking for the last time. The stranger's facial expression of satisfaction had then changed into a furrowed brow.

"Come on.. Just die peacefully..." He moaned. Quickly disappearing before a loud explosion was decimated the whole surroundings created an un wanted crater in the middle of the street.

By now groups of restless shinobi and bounty hunters alike gathered around the small battlefield. They then turned their attention to the lone wanderer who had always sat at the far end of the bar top.

"What now.." he sighed.

Naruto was having a hard time with the last remaining person of the 'cook's' men. He was underestimated by the first, but not the second.

Naruto was weary and tired. He had gone on for awhile now, and not stopping for a even second. The enemy was fast, he had to admit it. He had gotten several injuries, mostly cuts and bruises.

But his momentum had mostly been broken by a slightly spinning flying man going at him. He had tried to dodged but it was so sudden, he took the brunt of the damage. Sliding back. He took a look at said man, and saw that his face was so badly broken it looked like it had caved in. No it _had_ caved in.

Slowly getting up, he could only guess that it was that mysterious person who had done that. _"Damn I want to be able to do that."_

The jounin hesitated for awhile, taking a good look at the happenings around him. He was so engrossed in wearing the brat down that he didn't notice what had happened to the rest of his comrades. He was soon brought to attention of them when his spinning friend had come crashing down into the brat.

Cursing he then looks at the crowd. Smiling, he thought he had all the time to take care of at least this boy. They will take care of that weird guy.

Naruto noticing the distracted Jounin. Took a kunai and flung it at him using all his might he could muster. Then he dashed straight for him. In his hand yet another kunai.

Turning his head, he could see the piece of metal heading towards him. Everything slowed down. His head was moving slowly away from the Sharp metal. While the kunai was swerving slightly curling to his left. Going straight for him. Snapping out of his surprise.

Naruto smiled slightly. Just as he planned. The jounin had dodged only by a bit of leeway left. What he didn't notice was that the kunai had an explosive note tagged to it.

Boom.

The jounin had failed to sense the soft sizzling sound of the explosive tag. By the time he had noticed it. It exploded, sending him flying to the already half destroyed building.

Naruto stopped and leaped back. Now he had to find his 'forced accomplice'. He had noticed all the while that the patrons of the eatery weren't too happy, not happy at all.

He quickly ran to where he thought the stranger would be. Well, he did find the stranger. But Naruto definitely didn't think he would find him in the middle of a adequately large crowd. He also noticed several bodies flying away from time to time.

He was bored. He waited for Naruto to finish. He knew that they were all exaggerating. So the supposedly jounins were actually chuunin. Maybe, given the benefit of doubt. They could be experienced chuunin. But it didn't matter anyway.

He could sense Naruto's chakra signature and it didn't waver, knowing he didn't need help. Only very little when he had sent that chump flying to him. Silently agreeing to apologize later.

He was currently kicking and punching away the kamikaze fighters running at him recklessly. He wouldn't kill them. Just keep them away.

When he sensed Naruto coming. He stopped. He then shunshin'ed to where Naruto was.

"Come, we go now." A tired Naruto heard a distant voice. He didn't look it but he was very weary. He did, anyway. Dispatch 2 experienced chuunin.

Naruto sensed him blurring to his right. He knew it wasn't an enemy. He then dropped to his side.

He picked Naruto up and once again Shunshin'ed out of everyone's sight.

--

"Hello, Jiraiya sama." Greeted Kakashi when he landed softly. "Yes. Naruto is gone. I assume you know where he is, why he is gone and what happened to him?"

Jiraiya chuckled slightly. "That is a lot of questions to ask.. Come let me explain."

_Awhile later.._

"I cant believe that an assassination of Naruto would be ordered. I am afraid I will have to agree with you on who it was to be so brazen as to do such a thing without proper permission." Said a riled up Kakashi. Just this morning he was looking forward to a good day too..

"Kakashi, please go to the village Naruto is at now. See how he is doing. Don't let him know you are there. Protect him only. Make sure he is safe. That is all. Do it for me and.. for him."

"Gladly Jiraiya sama. You will go to Tsunade about this then? Yes, I will report to her of your whereabouts too. Leave matters at Konoha to me for now."

They both nodded and blurred out of sight. Each going their different ways.

--

"Ugghh..."

Naruto woke up with a start. He had fainted in front of a large group of people who would probably bind him and do all sorts of bad things to him when gotten a chance to do do.

But the sight he got up with was slightly different from what he had expected.

He was surprised to be in a room with a window open to welcome the soft occasional wind coming in. Outside he saw was a wide field with tall grass. Swaying left and right. It was cold. Naruto felt it when he tore off his blanket.

Naruto got back in the comfort of his or rather the warm blanket. Looking at his surroundings and trying to get his bearings straight. The room was by no means extraordinary. It was just as he would want it. Normal. The floor was made from wooden tiles, this material seemed to be the majority of the material that made the room.

All the way up the ceiling, he imagined he was staying in a wooden house. There was one small table to his right and an attached bathroom to his left. In front of him slightly to the right was a doorway, with _no_ door. He had wanted to get up. But the cold had kept him in.

"Buurr. It is so cold it almost seems that I am on a mountain"

"You _are_ on a mountain. We are currently situated on a mountain. I'd like to say that. We probably wouldn't be disturbed." The stranger paused soaking in Naruto's facial expression and studying his body language. He then continued, "My name is Shoichi Kaire, and I think I heard you want me to train you?"

Naruto was on the verge of bursting out in laughter.

"Ahha AHAHA... Kaire. What weird name is that!" Naruto continued laughing only to be stifled by a sudden swath of killer intent.

His left eye lid was twitching. "Who's name did you say.. is weird.. Huh!"

Naruto stopped laughing, but continued giggling.

"Enough of this idle banter. Now you said, you wanted me to train you?"

Naruto stopped his giggling and turned serious. "Yes, but why did you suddenly change your decision?"

"Heh, well. I may tell you when the time is right. But didn't you want me to train you, thats the point ain't it? Here are some clothes. Dress up then meet me in the kitchen. You'll see it when you see it."

Before Naruto could speak, Kaire threw some clothes at Naruto and walked out.

Shrugging, Naruto took off his previous set of apparels and put on the new ones. He noticed that the clothes he got were slightly thicker than his flimsy orange jumpsuit. Properly dressed and warmed up he strode out of his temporary room, or so he hoped.

It looked like Kaire was right. As soon as Naruto walked out he could find the kitchen. The house was quite small. Naruto easily navigated his way to the kitchen. Kaire was sitting at the table, apparently eating.

"Lunch. There is your portion" Kaire said pointing to the plate in front of him.

"Nani! No ramen?"

Kaire scoped yet another mouthful of fried rice into his mouth and said with his mouth full.

"You don't like fried rice? Just eat it up. Training starts today. You will need your energy."

Naruto sighed and ate. He did not feel his hunger until he smelt the fragrant smell coming from his plate of fried rice.

"Smells good!" and Naruto dug in.

Kaire finished his up and asked Naruto to meet him out at the field when he was done.

--

Kakashi was had currently set up camp and hunted for his dinner. He was eating a rabbit and in deep thought. _"I'll be at the village 3 days from now if I rush there. From what Jiraiya said Naruto isn't in danger. I'll take it easy from here on out then."_ Finishing his rabbit, he took out his orange book and leaned on a tree.

--

Naruto put his plate into the basin and walked out of the house. It was a tremendous sight to behold. In front of him was a large field. About 2 to 3 times bigger than the field at Jiraiya's house Naruto thought. The grass were about the height of Naruto's knee. Amidst the swaying grass stood Kaire.

Naruto walked over to him.

"Er.. So you are going to train me now?" asked a nervous Naruto. He thought is was strange that, yesterday Kaire had been a total stranger while now, Kaire was going to teach him.

"Yes, but before that. A test. I will spar with you, and see your current.. Level."

Naruto nodded and rushed at him.

"Wait! Before this test, will be your warm up. Since this is your first day. I'll wave off the fact that you woke up 4 hours later than what you should be waking up at. Everyday, starting tomorrow. You shall wake up at 6 A.M. Be ready 30 minutes later meaning that you would have eaten already. Then start your warm up exercises."

Naruto's head slumped a bit. Already dreading what Kaire said.

"Your warm up exercises would be as follows. 2 sets of 100 push ups. 2 sets of 100 pull ups then 5 rounds around this field, careful not to fall by the edges by the way. 2 sets of 100 sit ups. And do your normal warm up before all these. I am sure you would have a normal warm up routine. You sleep at 10 P.M. Now go."

Naruto sighed.. He was a slave driver. Then as he was going to start doing all these. Kaire shouted back. "Meet me back here when you have finished!"

_4 hours later_

Naruto walked back slowly, very slowly and very tired. He went to meet Kaire.

"Okay, now for the test."

"EH! But I am so tired! How would I be able to fight at my fullest." Naruto said to a calm Kaire.

"You will do fine"

Kaire lept back and asked for Naruto to fight him.

Naruto, being a fast healer wasn't in that bad a shape. Just tired.

But he would never give up. So he dash forward to punch his new teacher in the face. Naruto's hope of squashing the slave driver's face was dashed when it was blocked and countered with a swift kick to his stomach.

Naruto went into the air, spinning in mid air and landing already in balance.

"_Okay, regains his balance fast, his taijutsu sucks though."_ Kaire continued to study Naruto as they kept at it. After 10 minutes, Naruto was pushed back and immediately slumped onto the ground.

"Right, this test is concluded." Kaire looked not even winded. "The results is.. that your taijutsu is really horrible."

Naruto sat up at this. "Nani! Why! After so much training and you tell me this?"

"I don't know what _training_ you do. But it certainly is not good. First, you have no style. This though may seem unimportant is actually very important. I'll teach you one or maybe a few if you can take it, soon enough. Secondly, your actions waste energy, no strength in your kicks or punches whatsoever, and I think i already stated. Your actions are too wasteful and unnecessary."

Kaire's brief summary of Naruto's taijutsu made Naruto slightly depressed.

Seeing this, Kaire comforted Naruto. "Not to worry, I will teach you styles that will stun your opponents. Leaving you no doubt an undisputed champion in taijutsu."

Naruto perked up. Disregarding the exaggerations he replied "Okay! Do we start now?" Naruto had seemingly forgot about this 'tiredness'.

"Hang on Naruto.. First of all, I'll need to know how good your chakra control is." Kaire said "Follow me" Walking off leaving a fumbling Naruto trying hard to get up.

"Okay, now I assume you can climb trees without any problem correct?"

"Yes"

"Okay now go walk on the lake" They were currently at the lake to the north of the house, directly opposite of where they were.

"I already know how to walk on water!"

"Just do it."

Naruto sighing in exasperation walked onto the water with a expert's ease.

"See."

"Okay, now come back out. Then jump onto the water."

Still baffled by his senseis strange requests. Naruto jumped in the water. When he landed, Naruto lost his balance slightly and had to mold chakra again. But he was unstable only for 2 seconds.

"Just as I thought. Naruto, I'll give explain to you now. Say, you ar attacked by a shinobi particularly adept in suiton jutsus and an watery environment. He leads you to a lake and fights you there. Wouldn't you be at a disadvantage? I want you to be able to fight on water like you fight on land. This helps you negotiate tough opponents like suiton based jutsu users and gives you an advantage with one more place to fight on. If your opponent taijutsu excels yours then you can fight on water to disrupt his flow." Kaire stood there studying naruto's expression. He sighed. _"From the looks on his face, he may understand the basic principal I wanted to convey. However, I can see he is not the studious type. Just like a familiar someone."_

Naruto stood there absorbing all the information. Understanding why he was doing this. "So how am I going to fight well on water then?"

Kaire chuckled "Straight to the point eh? Okay. Now you just stand there, I'll throw chakra 'enhanced' kunais at you. I'll attach chakra strings to it and aim it at you. For this training, you have to avoid it. Don't worry, it will cut you but not hurt you. I have chakra all over the edges. Some may not even scrap you. However, whether it is painful or not. The point for this training would be to avoid it. At all costs. No attacking only dodging. Blocking isn't an option too.

Naruto went to walk to the lake when.. "Stop. From now on, always jump onto the water when you go water walking. This will train your body to automatically adjust when you go on water. This will then slow become instinct. Then you wouldn't have to think about it. It will just happen. Just like 1 + 2, you automatically know its 3. Okay lets start.

Naruto jumped onto the water. Again he took 2 seconds to adjust.

"Start!"

Kaire started to throw his version of an enhanced kunai. First it was 1 kunai then 2 then 3 and it kept going up. Naruto was starting to feel pressure when so many kunais were coming at him. It was want thing to know its not dangerous. But another to actually not be afraid of getting hit.

Half an hour passed by, Naruto was getting cut more and more. His dodges become slow movements. Kaire saw this as a sign of his limit. _"This is getting dangerous, thats his Chakra limit then. Still impressive for his age."_ Kaire saw that Naruto was going to fall into the water. He quickly threw a kunai using his strings attached lassoing Naruto from the river unto the ground.

"Please tell me when your tired." Kaire sighed. "it _is_ life endangering you know. I wouldn't want your death on my conscience."

"Thanks sensei" Naruto softly said as he feel to sleep.

Kaire. Was startled. _"Se.. Sensei!?_

* * *

Thats it. Thanks for all the support. Please remember that what keeps writers alive are reviews. Please comment. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. 

I apologize for any inconsistencies in grammar and capitals. There won't be next chapter.


	4. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, short and simple.

_Human thoughts_

Normal speech

**Kyuubi speaking**

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts**_

**Jutsu**

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: A new Beginning.

With one more day to reaching the border. Kakashi was taking it easy. He was going to reach the village earlier than he had expected. He was happy with himself.

He was on one hand worried about Naruto. On the other, he was actually anticipating seeing Naruto. He knew Jiraiya would take care of the problems at Konoha.

Leaping from yet another tree, he couldn't wait to get out of the ever changing surroundings. Once a thick forest now a sparse land with only a few trees here and there. Still Kakashi preferred to stick to trees instead of just walking.

It was only a matter of focusing more chakra and jumping further. Kakashi landed on a branch. Then he molded a large amount of chakra into his feet and jumped his furthest yet.

--

Naruto was in his temporary room resting. It was 5.54 A.M. Kaire had carried Naruto and put him in bed yesterday. He had wondered if it was too strenuous for Naruto. Kaire was currently in the kitchen. After finishing his daily warm up he looked at the time. 5.59 A.M.

Naruto was still mumbling in his sleep, it looked like he was having a good dream. Seeing the sweet smile on his face. Still in dreamland, Naruto did not expect this.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"_Huh... What the hell.."_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"_Oh My God!" _Naruto lept up from his bed. The sound was not only loud but it was grating on the ears. "AHH. Where the hell is it anyway." It was still going on

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Kaire stepped in and stopped the alarm. "It is just at your right on the side table.. It is so early, and you are already so loud. Jeez"

Naruto looked at his right. Just a foot away was his side table and on it was the alarm. Naruto got his bearings right, and finally realised something.

"How did you off the thing? You didn't even touch it." Naruto was getting out of his stupor and slowly turning alert. His body was still sore from the sudden spate of activities yesterday.

"You'll know in time to come. Now please get dressed, you are 5 minutes late." Kaire said this with a stern look that made Naruto immediately had the urge to obey. He did not know why. But he wanted to know how to do it. _"That could be useful. Must be teachable, it might be sort of a killer intent just directed differently." _

Naruto got dressed and went to eat his breakfast. On the table was again, a plate but with eggs and ham.

Kaire finished his own plate food and asked Naruto to meet him outside.

They followed the same routine yesterday. But Kaire had more install for Naruto, seeing as they had a gap of 4 hours extra. No including the fact that Naruto had went unconscious due to exhaustion. Leaving them with another few extra hours if Naruto didn't faint today.

It was 9 A.M. Naruto just finished the tedious warm up exercises. He got up and went to do his water walking training.

--

Tsunade was sitting at her desk. She currently has a bad headache due to the stress because of the Naruto incident. It had been 10 days since Naruto went missing. She was getting no where. She had insisted they wait for Jiraiyas return before deciding anything about Naruto.

She had also wanted to rend the council to pieces when she heard about what happened to Naruto. However she had to remain calm and deal the blow when the council were least expecting it.

_Start of Flashback_

Already having drunk 3 cups of sake Tsunade was going for more when she heard a knock on her window. She turned and saw Gamakichi waving to her. She opened the window to let Gamakichi in.

"Yo, Ba ba. Jiraiya has sent me to deliver a message."

Tsunade's eye lid twitched at the name the frog called her and was going to deliver a blow at him.

Gamekichi noticed this and quickly dodged while frantically shouting the name of Tsuandes worries.

"Naruto? What happened to him! Quick tell me!" Tsunade's demeanour changed from a slightly annoyed to one of concern.

Gamakichi slightly sweat dropped at this display, but quickly gave the note to Tsunade.

"Before I go, Jiraiya wanted to me tell you that he is rushing here and should be back in a few days, and also that Kakashi is currently with Naruto." with that Gamakichi burst into smoke.

Kakashi's disappearance was no doubt linked to Naruto's incident. Tsunade hadn't worried about Kakashi that much since he would be able to take care of himself.

Tsunade quickly unfolded the note and her expression changed from that of concern to shock and anger.

_End of Flashback_

The council was more than unhappy about this. They had jumped on the chance to declare Naruto as a Missing Nin and have him gone for good. They would press the Hokage for a rank just enough to get him killed on sight. However their plan was foiled when the Hokage said that Jiraiya could bring news and evidence that Naruto did not leave by his own will.

This brought the council to alarm. What did she mean? Evidence? But all they could do were remain like nothing had happened. Tsunade had looked at each one of them. Especially the one who was most likely the mastermind.

This was a good plan. Tsunade knew that they couldn't ask too much questions about it. They cannot try to intercept Jiraiya because. Well because Jiraiya was Jiraiya. They could only sit and panic, and not let the Hokage see the panic in their faces at the same time.

The council were stuck. They could only wait for Jiraiya and hope for the best.

Tsunade heaved a sigh. She was still disappointed with the council's behaviour. What was worst was that. Naruto may not be able to step back into the village. Not that she wouldn't want him but if assassinations were ordered without her knowing, she couldn't not protect him.

What was more. Naruto wasn't a very popular figure anyway. Protection would be futile as some of her Anbu might close an eye when being assassinated. Using any good shinobi while also protecting Naruto with full vigilance would have a deep drop in what was left of any competent shinobi.

Will having Naruto stay in the village Jiraiya recommended be the best decision? But that will hurt Tsunade and anyone who acknowledges him, and what will she tell them. That Naruto betrayed their feelings and became a Missing Nin.

Tsunade had been thinking about this ever since she received Jiraiya's note. She would have to wait for Jiraiya to come back and that will be the point where all decisions will be made.

"When the time comes. It comes and I must be ready for it." thought Tsunade as she went back to drinking her sake.

--

Naruto has been training with his sensei for awhile now. He was suddenly hit by a question. His thought had changed into a question. He voiced it to his sensei.

"Neh, sensei. How is it you are able to have 20 chakra strings attached to your 10 fingers and you have no trouble at controlling the kunai at all?" Naruto asked as he avoided 3 kunai leap to the back only to find 4 funai speeding towards him from his right.

"Well, you see. My chakra control is, well some people say perfect. But I would like to think it is perfect." Kaire calmly saying it as though it was a very small feat to have perfect chakra control.

"Well, lets give water training a break now shall we." he pulled back all kunai and cut off control of the strings. The kunai sailed threw the air stabbing the ground with precise aim. The kunais were lined up perfectly. It was horizontal facing Kaire and a somewhat peeved and awed Naruto.

Breaking Naruto's thoughts. Kaire started to speak.

"We will now do Taijutsu training. I will teach you a basic style and how to use it. This training will properly teach you how not to make unnecessary moves but direct the energy using it at its fullest."

"Hey! What about ninjutsu!"

Kaire sighed..

"As you have noticed your chakra reserves improve with the water training. As well as your stamina. Now you are getting more fit and physically strong. With taijutsu training, you will learn how to fight properly. Also in the training, I will teach you how to increase your speed both naturally and using chakra." Kaire said in almost one breath. Just almost. He caught his breath and continued.

"Ninjutsu will come. However I will only teach you ninjutsu when you are physically strong. Adequately skilled in the style of taijutsu, no flaws just room to improve, and when i am happy with your chakra control." Kaire again caught his breath and begin to speak signaling for silence.

"When you use ninjutsu, the bigger effect and power comes with the control of chakra channeled in it and how much you put in it. With good control you can put a little chakra but the effect and power will still be huge." Kaire stopped. Waiting for whatever Naruto had to say.

But surprisingly, Naruto didn't have anything to say.

"Er.. Okay.. Good enough for me. Then lets get on with the training."

Kaire felt a little relieved. He would think his speech would quiet anyone too.

"Okay. This style I will teach you is my clan's basic style. Though simple, it can be devastating." Before Kaire could say anything else. Naruto interrupted.

"Your clan?" Naruto questioned.

Kaire was taken aback. _"Oh shit. I forgot."_

"Only 2 days and you trust me with your _clan's _taijutsu style?" questioned a curious Naruto.

"_Oh..Phew.."_

"You brat. You should be honoured that I have so much trust in you. Besides, what can you do. Run away? I'll kill you before you even manage to get 1 step out of this mountain top." Kaire added a bit a killer intent for the effect and to give the impression he was dead serious."

Naruto decided to change the subject seeing as Kaire seemed to be dead serious, and he didn't want to die any time soon.

"Neh, Neh! Does your clan have a bloodline limit?" Naruto asked since they were on the topic on his clan.

"_Just a little information won't harm." _kaire calculated.

"In fact, we do. We have the innate ability to control chakra. Naturally our chakra control from young is already very good. But you don't have to know any other special abilities. Concentrate on the task at hand." said a proud Kaire.

"_No wonder, he has such amazing control over chakra." _though an awed Naruto. He had been awed for too much recently. He was snapped to attention when Kaire tapped his head.

"Back to our training. We shouldn't dilly dally especially not on idle banter."

So they started to work on Naruto's taijutsu training. Kaire taught Naruto the basic movements for the style and asked him to fight against air and correct where he would go wrong. He would occasionally inflict pain on Naruto when he reverted back to his academy taught style.

"This basic style leans strongly to flow. This style is very personal because after a certain level, any further stances would be thought of by yourself. In fact, you can try to create your own style now. The basic style is all you need. Though it is better to have my bloodline limit, it doesn't matter." Kaire continued studying Naruto's progressed and would advise him on certain things.

"See your movements are much less wasteful than they previously were. They are definitely more powerful too."

They continued for a few hours before heading back for dinner. After dinner, Kaire told Naruto that they would be learning more tomorrow. The usefulness of sense and chakra he said. Naruto went to bed. They then turned in for the night.

Naruto lay in bed. Soaking in everything that has happened so far. He was glad he got away from Konoha actually. He had improved a great deal within only a few days. He didn't have to stand any cold glares or _assassinations_.

He was only worried about ero sennin. He had sort of abandoned him when he asked the man to train him. Then he thought of an idea and mentally told himself that later in the morning he would ask Kaire sensei.

With that he went into a blissful sleep.

--

Kakashi was getting close to the village Jiraiya spoke off. It was definitely hard to find. After coming out of the fire country's border he had to make a large detour to the south and after hours of finding the correct path did he then realise that this was the path Jiraiya talked about. It would lead to the village Naruto was at.

Kakashi camped for the night, noting that he would be at the village by late morning tomorrow. Laying on his futon, he turned and with his elbows for support took out his orange book and started reading giggling every now and then.

--

Naruto woke up at the loud buzzing of his alarm clock. He was used to it already. He quickly got up washed up, dressed up and headed to look for his sensei.

Kaire was sitting read the daily town's news paper. Sitting at the usual round table he was sitting with a mug of coffee and some breakfast just on the table beside him. He heard the thump of Naruto's slippers on the wooden floor. He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, someones up early." Though 6 A.M. was the time Naruto was supposed to wake up, Naruto usually slept in for 20 minutes then got dressed, washed up and rushed through his breakfast. Naruto nodded and before he took a piece of garlic bread, he thought _"Did I forget something?"_

Everything went on as per normal. It was until 10 A.M. That something happened. Naruto remembered what he had wanted to do last night. He mentally cursed his forgetfulness.

They were just getting warmed up for the taijutsu training. When Naruto popped the question.

"I have a request sensei." Naruto said as he sat down on the patch of grass near his sensei who was to the right of him.

"Oh, and what request would that be?"

"I want to send a letter to my er.." Naruto stopped. Oops? He didn't tell Kaire about Ero sennin! _"Oh shit. What if Kaire sensei gets pissed."_

"Er..? What is it Naruto. Send a letter to whom." His behaviour got Kaire's attention, not that the fact that Naruto had a request didn't already.

Naruto panicked and just decided it would do no harm in telling Kaire sensei.

"My sensei." replied a nervous Naruto.

"Sorry? Your sensei meaning, who?" Kaire's curiosity peaked.

"My ex-sensei."

"Hmm. I see, well. I don't know if I am to feel proud that you chose me over him or pissed that you would not tell me on the first day." Kaire narrowed his eyes.

"We.. Well. I forgot and.. He.." Naruto couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"Ah, its okay. I'll let you send the letter. Who is this person anyway." Kaire waved his forgetfulness off.

"Jiraiya." Naruto said in a normal tone. He had gotten back to normal seeing that Kaire didn't blow up.

Both of them froze.

"_OH SHIT. Jiraiya is quite famous. What would he think now! AHH" _thought a flabbergasted Naruto.

"_OH SHIT. Did I hear correctly. Jiraiya! What the hell! Why is he here. Why must it be him of all people. No.. WHAT THE HELL. He is Naruto's sensei!" _thought a wide eyed Kaire.

Both of them were rigid and still. There was silence for awhile before.

"Er. Sensei?" Naruto softly said afraid that Kaire may explode anytime soon.

Kaire however did not explode. He sighed.

"_Things just get more and more troublesome. Argh. This is more complicated than I thought. Why him of all people anyway. Pain in the ass perverted old fogey."_

Kaire sighed again. "Yes Naruto. It is just.. Well Okay send him a letter. But what would you say in it anyway?"

Naruto couldn't believe his luck. Nothing happened! Excluding the weird behaviour just now. Everything is fine!

Before Naruto could say his thanks and explain what he would say. Kaire stood up.

"Looks like we have a visitor. Ah, and he seems to be hiding his chakra too." Kaire said, his character seemingly did a 360 degree turn. The intruder was in front of them. _"He climbed the bloody mountain!"_

"Naruto.." Before Kaire could ask him he forgot he hasn't taught him about chakra signature yet. _"And I was just about to go into it too." _sighing inwardly.

"Naruto, follow me." that was all Kaire said as he with Naruto following behind. "Don't speak unless you know the person. I will deal with him if you don't just sit back and watch. This may be a good lesson too. Notice how I implement my own style into the taijutsu style you just learnt."

Wind blew by and they getting closer to the tip for the mountain. The intruder's outline now become more and more clear.

They could start to see the intruder's appearance.

"_White hair.." _Kaire thought but was interrupted when Naruto shouted in shock and surprise.

"Kakashi Sensei!?" Naruto stared, jaw slack. Surprise all over his face.

"Yo, Naruto." Kakashi said calmly. "Who might your friend be Naruto?"

"I was just about to ask the same question." Kaire replied though the question wasn't directed to him.

Tension was in the air and the 2 adults were staring at each other.

Naruto sensed that and stopped them.

"Er.. Kakashi sensei, he is Kaire... sensei.." Naruto didn't quite know how to approach this.

"Naruto.. You have 2 senseis?" Kaire said, his right eyelid twitching.

"Naruto, why is he your sensei now?" Kakashi said with a bit of confusion. _"I thought Naruto was maybe kidnapped, I doubt so now.. But then who is he?" _

Naruto sighed. "Lets go to a more suitable and comfortable place and I will explain shall we?"

Agreeing, all of them took a slow walk to Kaire's house. Kakashi to the left of Naruto while Kaire to his right.

Naruto was having a hard time. The air was thick enough to be intoxicated in.

Finally they arrived at the large area of grass that Naruto trains at. Kakashi noticed his surroundings. Then the line of kunai caught his attention. _"Wow, that guy's aim is good. He is hiding his chakra. I cant sense even a drop."_

They arrived and went in. Kair went straight to the table. Naruto accompanied Kakashi to the table. Kaire got 3 cups with water and placed them on the table. Since Naruto knew the new appearance. Then he would be of no danger.

Naruto took a deep breath. He then began to explain.

"First, Kakashi sensei, I asked Kaire sensei to train me. So it is nothing bad like you may have thought about."

"Kaire sensei, this is my sensei when I was in a genin team. Jiraiya is was also my sensei."

"Kakashi sensei can you tell Ero sennin sorry. But I would like to continue training here." Naruto asked hopefully. He did feel bad about this.

"Hang on, first. I would like to know why Kaire would train you willingly without any obligations to." Kakashi said while looking at Kaire.

"_Why did this come back to me again.."_

"Kakashi, I'll talk with you privately outside. Naruto wait here." Kaire stood up hesturing to Kakashi to do the same.

"Fine." Kakashi stood up and Kaire led Kakashi out.

Naruto was very confused at Kaire sensei's action. _"What the hell..."_

"What. Are you serious?" Kakashi said with widened eyes and a shcoked expression.

"Yes, I am serious. You would understand why I asked to talk with you in private."

"Yes I do. Why won't you let Naruto know about this."

"I will. When he is ready to take it."

"Okay, I will report this new information to Jiraiya."

"Before you leave. Send my regards to him."

"Sure." Kakashi nodded. He then took off.

Sighing, Kaire walked back in.

"Naruto, would you like to continue our training? We still have one more category of training to go."

"What did you guys talk about?" I was explaining to him why I trained you." Kaire said with unusual seriousness.

"Now come lets continue."

Naruto stood up and heaved a sigh. He knew he wouldn't get answers. But if Kakashi doesn't feel that there is anything wrong then. There is nothing wrong.

--

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu." **there was a poof.

"Yo, Kakashi."

"Pakun, take this scroll and pass it to Jiraiya. Go to him as fast as possible. He should be at Konoha." With that Pakun sped in the direction Kakashi came from.

Kakashi sighed. What a turn of events. He was still at on the cliff in the mountain. He hadn't went off yet. He decided to look over Naruto's training before heading off.

--

Naruto and Kaire were just about to finish on the taijutsu training. They sat down on the patch of grass.

"Good Naruto, you seem to be getting the basics of the style, and you are implementing a bit of your own inside. We will stop now. I am, as promised last night. Going to introduce to you how to make the most out of chakra." Kaire stopped when Naruto asked a question.

"You mean like using it to walk on water, speed ourselves up, climb trees and making our attacks more powerful?"

"Something like that.. Let me finish. While you are right. There are still many things you can do. More advanced things. Like chakra strings. Enhancing your senses. Better hearing, putting your sense on high alert so to speak. But on very important thing I am going to teach you is to know when the presence of an enemy is. Or rather just to know who is around you." Kaire stopped and and stood up.

"It is called a chakra signature. Each individual has a unique chakra signature. So when we are separated in battle, and you are fighting, lets say a powerful enemy, your chakra will suddenly spike, maybe because you need to use a powerful Jutsu or walk on water. Either way, I'll know where you are. Better yet, I will know who you are fighting. Enemies or friends. To do this is simple.

"Engulf your head or brain with chakra. By doing this, your sense increase. So instead of sensing a chakra spike. Or a sudden increase somewhere, you already sense the person at that somewhere. When their chakra spikes, you will know its them." The problem is maintaining it all the time and how you differentiate from enemies from friends." Kaire finished and took a breather while Naruto soaked in all the knowledge he has been presented.

"Okay so how do i do this?"

Kaire replied. "First like molding chakra into your hands for hand seals or feet to water walk or for speed, do it to your brain. Not too much not too little, too little, there will be no effect. Too much you will get shocked and become disoriented for awhile. Its okay when you train. But in a battle becoming disoriented would not be a good thing. Now try it."

Naruto did as he was told. Molding chakra into his head. Slowly.. He could feel it. Suddenly, he heard a loud creak. Then a booming voice.

"Naruto?"

"AHH!" Naruto doubled back and fell over.

Kaire noticed this and hit Naruto's neck. Naruto felt the overwhelming sensation go down. The booming voice, the loud creak was no more. Naruto opened his eyes.. Everything was back to normal but he was still a bit, like Kaire sensei had said disoriented.

"Don't worry. It usually happens the first time you try it. What you did was mold too much chakra into your head. You also didn't control it to your brain thats why it was spread out to your five sense, the nose, ears, and all other parts in your head."

"Remember you must channel chakra into your brain. Try channeling 2 times less than what you did just now."

Naruto tried it again. Channeling only 2 times less. This time everything around him became more

aware. Or rather he had become more aware of this senses. Then he controlled and put some into his brain more so than into his eyes and ears. Slowly he could sense chakra signatures.

He sensed Kaire senseis, his was almost nothing. Then he sensed a distant one. He looked in the direction. "Kakashi sensei?"

"Yes! You did it. Yes he has been watching. Not like it disturbs us. But that you were able to distinguish who from who and channel more into your brain than your other senses means you have succeeded. Now just keep this up. You will get used to it soon. Cut off sending chakra to parts of your head if you want. I for one know that hearing too much or smelling to much may not be a good thing in everyday life. But try to keep the chakra in your brain for.. Ever."

"Naruto. Channeling chakra to your feet for speed for for long jumps. I am sure you know of that already. The last thing You must be able to do for your basic taijtusu style is channeling chakra into your fists. Making them slightly invulnerable to kunais, and making them pack more punch. Just remember your fist. Tomorrow, you shall show me. Now follow me. I got something to show you."

Before they got into the house. Kaire send a kunai with a note attached flying to Kakashi. Kakashi didn't dodge as it was targeted at the tree beside him. It embedded in there. He took the note off and read. _"Oh that huh. Too bad it only works for them, I could use one of those."_

They walked into the house. Walking straight they walked through the living room. Then to the hall, to their left was the kitchen. Straight ahead was Naruto's room. To the left however, was Kaire's room. Kaire walked towards his room. When they were nearing his room, Kaire took a left turn. Ahead of them was a dead end.

Or so Naruto thought. Kaire did 2 seals and touched the floor. The squarish tile of wood Kaire touched slid open. "Wait for 5 seconds before jumping in." with that Kaire jumped straight in.

Naruto counted to 5, then he prepared himself for what was to come. He closed his eyes and jumped in.

Naruto landed with a soft thud. When he opened his eyes what he saw made his eyes go wide. He would have said some profanity to mark his amazement but he couldn't as he was speechless.

"I see you made it."

"Se..Sensei where is this place." Naruto got his words word as he recovered.

"Think of it as my clan's secret head quarters." laughed Kaire.

"Come, we must make haste I would like you to have enough rest for tomorrow." said Kaire. _"Especially since you will need it tomorrow."_

They walked in a hall. The light was dim as it was only supported by burning torches hung on the wall.

The floor were cement tiles. As were the ceiling, and everywhere else.

"Neh sensei, why does it look and feel like a dungeon or under ground cellar in a castle?" Naruto felt like it was forbidden for people to be in here. Especially since he wasn't in the clan.

Kaire laughed. "It is ok. I am the only one left in the clan anyway. But yea it does feel like that."

Now that Naruto thought about it. He lived alone and if this was the clan's headquarters, there was nobody here.

"We are here."

Naruto looked to the door.

"Wow, whats inside."

"You'll see" Kaire smiled.

He did a few hand seals and again touched the door. The door opened slowly creaking as it hasn't been greased for a long time.

When the door opened. Kaire walked in. Naruto walked in and saw that it was an ordinary room. Though cement tiles were covering the whole room. In the middle of the room was a 3 foot tall raised square piece of cement.

On it was a glowing symbol. The symbol was a horizontal line at the first quarter of the line a another line shot up vertically, at the 3rd quarter of the horizontal line another line vertical line shot out and curved right before straightening up. Finally a curve sliced the vertical line and the horizontal curved line(AN: describing this was a pain in the arse). It exuded a green aura around it.

"That is my clan insignia. I'll explain what I am about to bestow upon you." Kaire walked towards the the 3 foot tall cement.

"What will happen to you will be a seal placed on you. This seal would allow chakra to be channeled inside. Then depending on how much you put inside. It will become heavier. Once inside, it will be stored there. Unless you deactivate the seal, the chakra will be stored until.. Very long. This seal is kind of like weights. Only the pressure is on the whole body. Every muscle. You gain about 10 times the results you would with normal weights. You can also channel more chakra at will. If the seal is deactivated, your chakra returns to you. Then you repeat the process. Got it?"

Kaire bit his thumb. Using the blood as a medium. This seal requires the blood of either a clan member or another person who has this seal. He then put his hand in. The seal glowed a bright green then faded back to its normal colour.

You do the same. Naruto bit his thumb and put his hand into the seal. The seal glowed a brighter green than previously.

What happened surprised Naruto. A green chakra began to flow from the seal to his hand. Naruto couldn't pull his hand out. He panicked.

"Don't worry. Don't move. This is just the process, you will feel no pain." Kaire reassured Naruto.

The green chakra completely surrounded his hand. Then it glowed bright and brighter, before finally dispersing. What was the clan's insignia on Naruto's hand, it was the size of a thumb. The seal dimmed and finally faded out of existence.

Naruto yanked out his hand, but there was no resistance. So he pulled his hand out and examined it.

"There is no sign it is there. It will only appear when you channel chakra through it or deactivate it. There are no levels or whatnot to determine how heavy you are, you'll just have to use feeling. What matters is it helps out greatly. So lets head back and rest for the day. Oh yea and we name the seal.." Kaire started walking out.

"Sensei. Thank you." Naruto was really grateful.

Naruto was on his bed with his mind blank. Just enjoying the comfort of his bed. _"This will be a new beginning then. A new journey."_ was Naruto's last thought before entering dream world.

--

Kakashi was currently heading back to Konoha. He decided that they will probably turn in after the process of giving Naruto the chakra seal. _"Jiraiya should have gotten the note. I wonder what his reaction will be."_

--

Jiraiya had just read the note Kakashi sent him. He was currently sitting on Yondaimes head looking out at the village.

"_Naruto... I have mixed feelings, on one hand somebody was chosen over me. On the other.. He will be the most suitable one to teach you, and maybe tell you... One day."_

* * *

Thats it folks. Hope you had a good read. I would like to thank all readers. I took awhile thinking about the title for this chapter.. It was a bloody headache. 


	5. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, short and simple.

_Human thoughts_

Normal speech

**Kyuubi speaking**

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts**_

**Jutsu**

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Reunion.

The winds blew sweeping the leaves into a small whirl wind sending them rushing forward. When the wind bated till it died down, he came out of his kitchen. It was cold today. But he did not wear anything extra. Just his standard Jounin uniform, long blue pants with his blue shirt. He then wore his Jounin jacket.

He headed straight for the training grounds. Deciding to dedicate this day to training. It was that fateful day that made Sasuke train till he fell unconscious. He didn't want to think, about that day. He felt guilty that Naruto had left. Why Naruto had become a Missing Nin, Sasuke had no idea. But he knew he played a part in it.

With Sasuke's curse seal sealed. He returned to his normal self. Though he still seeks to be stronger. The desire was not obsessive anymore, but more so, he now had one more reason to become stronger.

It has been 5 years since Naruto's departure. To the Hokage's dismay. She had been forced to declare Naruto a Missing Nin. No one knew that of course with the exception of a select few. However, Naruto's friends had all been skeptical that he would suddenly betray his village.

Most of them, especially the rookie 9 who went for the rescue mission blamed Sasuke. Sasuke felt indifferent to this. One was he didn't really care. Second, he knew deep inside that he _was _the cause.

Most of the rookie 9 had missed Naruto. Many have been on countless missions to look for him. Though they were all on missions to kill him. They volunteered to avoid other ignorant shinobi to kill him. But they couldn't find him.

Kakashi had kept quiet about his location, saying he only met him at the border before splitting up. Jiraiya wasn't telling anything.

Breaking out of this thoughts, Sasuke began his usual annual routine of destroying his training ground.

Meanwhile Tsunade was sitting at her desk drinking her sake. She was worried about the team she had just sent to pursue the Akatsuki. The organization had become extremely active these past few months.

Two unknown associates from the organization had been seen around the borders of fire country. So Tsunade had sent a team to check it out and possibly pursue them. Jiraiya said that the recent activity could be the cause of the recent hostilities.

Another worry was the hostile relationships other countries were showing each other. Times have changed, and the Kages have become paranoid. Every little diplomatic mistake can start a war. The threat of the Akatsuki had made things worst. More Jinchuuriki have been disappearing.

Tsunade sighed once more and continued her drinking session alone.

--

He wore a long sleeved black sweater with white lines running down from his shoulders all the way to his wrist. Navy blue long pants covering his legs. He was wearing new sandals, quite alike his old pair. His hair, a mess. He didn't bother trimming it or tying it up.

Naruto was sitting at the tip of the mountainside Kakashi had climbed up 5 years ago. That was the last time he met up with Konoha shinobi excluding Jiraiya. He had been training the past 5 years to protect himself. But when he had gotten strong. He realised his lost his initial goal. To protect himself so he can go back to his village.

But he was having a better life here. Though Kaire had his quirks, he didn't see him as the other people did. Naruto looked far into the horizon. He remembered the day Kaire sensei had learned of his secret.

_Start of Flashback._

They had gone to the nearby village to stock up on supplies. It was 3 years after Naruto's departure. Kaire sent Naruto to buy all the food while he went off.. Somewhere.

"_Damn him I bet he went off somewhere to sleep." _Naruto thought as he went to buy the supplies.

As he went about his ways, he sensed 2 figures watching him. Naruto looked in every direction, sense on alert. He could not see them. Worst was that, their signatures were hidden. Naruto could not confirm their location. But he knew. Amidst the crowded market he was at.

Naruto hastened his steps. He quickly got the supplies. He ran to where he thought Kaire sensei might be. Turning into a alleyway. He stopped. They were at the back. He only needed to turn to see their faces but he felt like pressured, as he was also hiding his chakra. They were no longer hiding their chakra signatures, and they were huge.

Naruto knew this pressure before. _"Great, at place like this. Itachi. Better warn Kaire sensei."_

Before Itachi or Kisame moved, Naruto stopped hiding his chakra, and not only that. He blasted a wave of chakra all over him.

If Itachi or Kisame were careless, they would have been blown away.

Naruto didn't stop there. He knew the village would be in ruins if they were to engage in such a small space. So he lept away heading to where Kaire was. Kaire too had responded with a wave of his own when he felt Naruto's all he would have to do now is hide his chakra completely and ambush Naruto's attackers.

"Shit, so the brat has grown. At least he made the initiative of fighting another place else, personally I hate tight spaces." Kisame commented. Before he and Itachi disappeared in a blur.

Naruto had to run not too fast, so they took the bait. But not too slow, after that blast of chakra he gave. Being too slow would be suspicious. Itachi would definitely realise.

After leaping over a few houses, Naruto decided that he would go at his fastest since they would be able to locate him. _"Here I go then."_

Suddenly, the tiles around Naruto were destroyed leaving a gaping hole showing the scaffolding of the house. This happened 2 seconds after the blur.

Itachi had noticed this with his sharingan on.

"Kisame, do not underestimate him. Come, we shall speed up too."

Naruto appeared in an open field its lush green grass sway side to side. It was a big open space looking out into the ocean.

"_Pity this sight will soon be ruined." _Naruto thought sadly.

"Glad to see you made it. I was about to think I lost you two." Naruto turned to see the infamous black cloaks with the red clouds around it.

"Naruto, I ask that you come with us." Itachi said coldly.

"What. Makes you think that I will cooperate now when I didn't 5 years ago?" Naruto replied.

"It is disadvantageous for you having 2 of us with only one of you." Kisame replied this time.

"What makes you think so?" Kaire said at the back of the 2 Akatsuki members. Both Itachi and Kisame were startled.

"_What the, when did he.."_

"_Complications.."_

"A trap." Itachi simply said.

"Yes, the world will be better of without you two." having said that, Naruto got into stance.

"Daring. To set a trap and to engage 2 of us. I am afraid your growth in strength has gotten into your head." Itachi just stood there.

"We will see about that." Naruto tensed.

"Kisame, you take the other one." Kisame nodded and rushed and Kaire swinging his sword wanting to shave off his head. Kaire dodged he suddenly felt his strength leaving him. _"What the?"_

"My sword eats chakra." Kisame simply said and laughed running to another place seeing as 2 battles would be a squeeze.

Kaire growled and followed.

"Let us begin, Naruto kun." Itachi threw 3 shuriken at Naruto before leaping backwards creating some distance. Naruto dodged elegantly before getting into the style he had been perfecting for 5 years.

"Finally, someone who most likely would be able to withstand it for at least awhile." Naruto smiled to himself. "_I cant wait! My bones are aching!"_

Naruto then rushed at Itachi. Aiming his fist at his head. Itachi dodges by moving back, forming hand seals.

"_His hand seal speed is fast. But my strike is faster."_

Narutobrought the same fist aimed for his head down striking Itachi's cloak as he had dashed back at the last minute.

"_He.. His arm is faster than my hand!" _Itachi formed hand seals again. "**Katon Goukakyu No Jutsu!**"

A large fire ball blew out from Itachi's mouth head straight for Naruto at an unusual fast pace.

"_Heh. That would have hurt a standard Jounin. But not me, anyway that speed pales in comparison to mine."_

"**Katon Goukakyu No Jutsu!**" Naruto said softly. But what surprised Itachi was that his fireball was halfway to hitting Naruto when it was stopped by another fireball. A stronger one.

"_His speed is amazing for his age. But.."_ Itachi continued the fireball struggle for power. _"His natural affinity is not fire after all."_

Naruto started to feel the heat intensifying and it wasn't generated by his own.

"_Damn cant win against natural fire users then."_

Naruto blurred out of sight canceling his Goukakyu. Itachi won but the fire burned only grass and air.

Naruto blurred into sight at Itachi's right. He landed briefly before taking off again. Itachi's hand blocked the first strike of Naruto's punch on instinct. But it could not stop the follow combo of punches and kicks.

Naruto spun his right hand in Itachi's grip emitting chakra. Itachi felt the stung and let go. Naruto backed away.

He rushed at Itachi again before delivering his right hand into Itachi's stomach. Naruto blurred out of his sight. Itachi's eyes widened when he felt a barrage of kicks on his back. He then flew forward spinning himself into balance and landing harshly.

"_I underestimated his speed."_ Itachi disappeared and gave a kick at Naruto. Naruto too disappeared. Giving Itachi a punch at his back again. Both of them in mid air. Naruto's positioning couldn't be too perfect. He used all his might and swung at Itachi.

Itachi again felt the punch on his back. He flew forward again but this time he lost control and landed on his face.

Itachi was furious. He hadn't been beat so badly before. Especially not in taijutsu. Getting up he saw a smiling Naruto.

Naruto began his assault. Once again he flickered to Itachi's right. Itachi blocked the first and second punch both aimed at his chest. But he couldn't dodge the third blow to his abdomen. This time he didn't fly. Naruto's kicked at his abdomen again and continued his assault.

--

Kaire took out a kunai. If he were to take on that huge chakra eating sword of Kisame's he had better do it right. Getting shaved would burn too much of his chakra. He noticed that Naruto was still talking to Itachi.

Kisame noticed the distracted Kaire.

"Hey you. Your battle is here dude." He swung his sword wildly. Then he threw his sword a Kaire and launched himself straight ahead.

Kaire saw his and threw a kunai with an explosion tag on it. He dashed back then lept upwards. Then 3 blurs made contact and there was an explosion. He knew that wouldn't be enough. He spun in mid air avoiding the sword. Again he felt chakra drain from him and he suddenly felt weak for awhile.

The sudden leaks of chakra turned out disastrous when Kisame appeared behind him and punched him send ing Kaire flying into the ground with a big smash.

Kaire got out of his small crater and looked at Kisame. _"It seems, at least though rash. He thinks."_

Kisame rushed at him. This time Kaire engaged Kisame in hand to hand combat. Kisame dodged all attempts at hitting him and those he couldn't were just blocked by Samehada. Everything Kaire's hand got close he would feel a bit weaker.

Kaire smirked and continued his barrage of attacks. Kisame felt the difference. The moves were hard didn't get weaker when they came close, even when he blocked with Samehada.

"_Tch.."_ Kisame swung his sword at him. But Kaire bent down and suddenly with a burst of speed launched himself at Kisame's stomach. His fist connected and Kisame doubled back coughing out blood. His sword some three feet away beside Kaire.

"Heh, my simple plan worked. Didn't think it would against an S Class criminal. But miracles can happen. Don't you think, fish head."

Kisame growled and formed hand seals. "**Suiton ****Suikoudan no Jutsu!**" water formed diagonally behind Kisame and a water shark was sent at Kaire.

"_Shit, I didn't think he would be able to manipulate water using only water vapor."_

Forming his own hand seals. Kaire shouted. "**Doton ****Doryuudan!**" several mud missles met the 3 sharks and canceled each other out.

"_Time to finish this." _"**Doton****Doryuu Taiga, Doton Doryuu Kasui!**" Mud formed around Kaire's ankles and flowed into a river at Kisame. Kisame jumped back trying to avoid the river. But it start to flow so fast, it flooded his legs and he fell into the river. He was covered in mud from the waist down. Suddenly, mud came out and forms spikes and flew at him.

"_Fuck, this is bad." _as a last ditch attempt. Kisame formed hand seals and shouted in desperation. "**Suiton **** Dai K****irigakure no Jutsu!**" The effect was instantaneous, all the water molecules turned from liquid into gas. Vaporising at very fast rates.

The mud solidified but it was drained to a very low level. The spikes became bits of solid earth, though it hit Kisame, the effect was just a bit of small stones thrown at him.

Kisame sighed, his feet breaking out of the solidified earth and he lept back 2 times. "I'll admit, that almost killed me. But I won't be careless next time. I was just astounded that you could form 2 techniques at once. Great skill, I'll admit. But this time it won't happen.

Kaire swore gently. He did think that that was the end. _"It is okay. Your technique will be the end of you." "_Thanks for the cloudy sight. I am all wet too." Kaire said, then he begun forming hand seals again.

--

Naruto lept back after making Itachi cough out yet another bout of blood. "Are you done already, Itachi _kun_?" Naruto commented.

Itachi slowly got up. He then begun his own set of hand seals. "**Katon****Karyuu Endan** **no Jutsu!" **

Naruto lept back 3 times, such a high level fire jutsu would have melted him already. The heat was still intensifying.

"_I'll follow you ten, a jutsu battle it is." _"**Suiton ****Baku Suishouha** **no Jutsu.**" Naruto said before blowing out water making a large puddle forming around him at knee length. "**Doton Doshakuzure no Jutsu**" The water around him sank into the ground and suddenly mud was forming and it became a landslide. "I am not done yet!" the 2 jutsus were forming around Naruto. "**Katon Karyuu Endan Akaakato Uzu, Three Element: Kaihou!" **The landslide started to shoot out at a frightening speed at Itachi, a flaming swirl started to shoot out swirling around the landslide. The mass of elements collided at Itachi making a very big explosion that send tremors in the ground. Dust clouds start to form and all four shinobi were engulfed in it.

Naruto coughed. He had been experimenting mixing jutsus like Kaire sensei had taught him. He didn't try this combo. But it sure was a blast. He used a lot of chakra, about one quarter. The sudden use of chakra had called the Kyuubis chakra to follow up. He had emitted quite a bit of the red chakra. Naruto was sure Kaire had sensed it.

--

"**Doton Shinnjuuzanshu no Jutsu!**"

Kisame looked all around for Kaire. _"I cant sense his presence. Wai.. NO!"_

Kisame lept up sensing the gather of chakra below him. "Heh! That level of Jutsu will not work on me." He was a foot from the hand when..

"**Bakuretsu Bunshin!**"

Kisame eyes widened. Light came from the crack underground and it exploded. Kisame was sent flying into the air and landed some feet back.

"_This.. Is getting troublesome." Kisame thought as he got up._

Suddenly both Kisame and Kaire felt the tremors.

"_Damn it, that brat over did it again." _Kaire thought as he saw that his attempt failed to finish off Kisame._ "It doesn't matter, I will thank Naruto later, this will finish him!"_ "**Chakra Limiter/Seal : Kai!**" His chakra almost doubled. His speed..

Kaire disappeared making the ground 5 feet all round break into a crater 5 seconds after he blurred away. He appeared behind Kisame seconds later.

"This is the end for you Kisame. It was a pleasure to fight you.

It looked like a blur of a punch that made Kisame spit ut blood. But Kaire actually punched him 3 times, hard.

Kisame Looked towards Itachi, he wasn't there.

"_This is.. It then. His speed, I can't even see him move.. I hope Itachi can help me or at least make it out of here.." _

As though Kisame's wish was answered. Itachi blurred to his side.

"Kisame we go now!" Both of them dissolved in black fire.

_End of Flashback_

"Hey, Naruto. What are you doing sitting there daydreaming. Haven't you got work to do?" Kaire said smiling.

Naruto was going to dispose of the Akatsuki. Ever since the incident 2 years ago, they had decided to defeat them. Naruto was the one who had prodded Kaire into fighting with him. The world would be better without them anyway.

"Don't like me anymore huh.. Sensei." Naruto replied smiling. He got up

"I'll be on my way then, Kaire sensei."

"See you when I see you then."

Naruto grinned. He then jumped down the cliff occasionally stopping using his chakra to hold on to the edges, caring not to get caught up in the momentum and land at the bottom of the mountain with severe injuries.

Kaire, upon hearing of Naruto's decision had helped him by having his contacts keep tabs on the Akatsuki. He passed this information to Naruto. As far as Naruto could tell. The Akatsuki has been very active recently.

Naruto knew that this will never be a good thing. He quickly moved pass the village moving into the forest and began his tedious task of dispatching the Akatsuki. He wanted not only to do this because he was one of their targets. But he wanted to stop whatever goal they had in mind from coming to reality.

Keaping from tree to tree, Naruto wanted to get to his target's location by nightfall. His targets were Deidara and Tobi. He only knew that this Deidara person was an explosive user and can fly. He wasn't sure of Tobi's attributes as Kaire's contacts had only seen Deidara use his abilities.

He only knew that this Tobi was of adequate speed. Naruto trudged on through the forest determinedly.

--

They were at the borders of fire country. They were currently scouting for the Akatsuki. They knew that their location was around here. But they didn't know here exactly.

Shikamaru sighed. This was a troublesome mission indeed. If they did find them, They were after all S Class criminals. If they didn't find them, they could get ambushed. Either way it did not look too good.

He walked back to his team which currently had Neji, Kiba, Kakashi and himself, Shikamaru. They were the team of Jounins Tsunade sent.

"No signs of trials or covered up tracks. We should head back, we don't know where they are. They may have already sensed our presence and gotten ready an ambush." Shikamaru told Kakashi.

Kakashi contemplated what Shikamaru just said.

"Fine We'll cover the last 3 mile radius before heading back. Meet back here, oh and immediately report through the radio if you find even a smallest oddity. Kiba you take north, Neji south. Shikamaru east, I'll be heading west. Go!" Kakashi dispersed them and went to his position.

He was sure their source of information wasn't wrong. He hoped the Akatsuki really was not there. An ambush now would not be favourable for them.

When Kakashi arrived, he did his usual routine of scouting. Hoping to find some evidence of where they could possibly have went. Then he heard an explosion coming from the north.

He immediately looked in the direction.

"Kiba! Is anything wrong?" Kakashi anxiously said.

No reply.

"Neji come support us and search for any ambushers. Shikamaru, we will go back Kiba up." Kakashi said as he sped in Kiba's direction. Usually Kakashi would wait awhile longer for a response. However, this was not a time to follow protocol.

--

Naruto was out nearing the 2 Akatsuki's location when he heard an explosion.

"What the.. Interference? But who?" Naruto thought for a bit before coming to a conclusion.

"_I hope it is not them. I mean it is the fire country after all... But it would be a bit of an inconvenience if they were there." _Naruto thought before speeding up. He decided to take a look and observe from a distance.

--

There was smoke everywhere. Kiba got up slowly. He was looking for clues before a sudden explosion occurred to the left of him, had he and Akamaru not dodged. They would both be dead.

He looked ahead in the direction of the explosion and saw two outlines.

"_It cant be.. Damn, I hope the others felt the explosion. My head set is ruined" _Kiba thought while looking at his now ruined head set. It gave off some static every no and then. He threw it to the side.

"Akamaru. This would be our curtain call. Get ready." Kiba steeled his and Akamaru's resolve.

Kiba knew that Kakashi Neji and Shikamaru would be coming soon. He would have to hold them off for at least 10 minutes.

He got into stance.

"We sure are impatient, hmm." Deidara and Tobi walked near enough for Kiba to see their faces.

"I am both surprised and happy that you escaped that attempt to blow you away, hmm. But either way it will not matter. Tobi you can sit back and watch. I'll take him."

"What! But senpai! You _always_ say that. Only when we meet someone _you _have trouble with that you ask for _my _help.."

"Tobi.. I'll kill you.. Hmm!" Deidara stared daggers at Tobi. Tobi meanwhile backed away looking out for sudden movements aimed for his head.

"Enough of this talk man. I am all fired up and you just talk as if i wasn't here!" Kiba shouted indignantly.

He was going to rush at them before smoke appeared before him and a hand stuck out stopping him.

"Kiba, they are not to be underestimated." said a serious Kakashi, he already got his sharingan out.

"More people. Well Tobi looks like you will have something to do after all. Hmm." Deidara said as he looked at the new arrivals.

Shortly after, Neji and Shikamaru appeared.

"This is troublesome."

"Byakugan!"

--

"Shit, Konoha shinobi really are here, and it is _them_." Naruto cursed a bit. _"Never mind. I shall help when they require it. Now I'll just observe. I may as well determine the Akatsuki's abilities, as well as theirs." _Naruto thought as he sat down on the branch he was currently standing on.

--

The four spread out forming a line with equal distance in-between each other. Neji and Shikmaru on the left and Kakashi and Kiba on the right. They charged at the 2 criminals. Neji and Shikmaru going for Deidara and the other 2 at Tobi.

"Tobi, don't die on me." once Deidara said that, he formed his clay bird and got on and flew off to the left. Tobi nodded and went to the right trying to flank Kiba.

Neji and Shikamaru chased Deidara separating themselves from Kakashi and Kiba.

Shikamaru whispered to Neji and both of them flickered, each dashing in the other direction; Shikarmu to the right while Neji to the left. But Deidara saw this pattern before. _"Heh. Lets see what they do from there." _Deidara flew up higher and prepared his work of art. He swooped down throwing 2 clay bombs each at Neji and Shikamaru.

Neji used Kaiten to destory the clay before it could explode. He was surprised. They didn't know their abilities after all. Shikamaru threw 2 kunai both tagged with an explosive note. The explosions canceled each out. Shikamaru knew that this will never end. Their plan failed immediately when their enemy could throw bombs not of the explosive note kind but of a different kind.

Deidara was too far away to use his **Kage Mane no Jutsu. **He began thinking of other possibilities. He suddenly got it and formulated a plan. He shunshined to Neji's side and told him the plan.

"Hmm sounds plausible. As always Shikamaru.." Neji gave him a nod before stating the plan. Both of them went into the trees.

When Neji and Shikamaru were ready. They started the plan. Neji focused chakra on his palms.

--

Naruto stopped slouching and sat up striaght. _"Hmm, so it seems Neji has improved quite a bit. But I must say, doing that is very difficult and puts a large strain on your chakra reserves. Well he is with Shikamaru. So I don't see any problem."_

_--_

Shikamaru hid in the trees trying to get as high as possible. Neji was stand next to one of the taller trees still concentrating on his hands. Then he became less tensed.

"_Okay Neji is ready, we'll have to wait for the Deidara guy to come." _Shikamaru thought looking at the flying bird made from clay.

"_Heh, hiding from me? No chance." _Deidara suddenly swooped towards their direction preparing 4 bombs 2 on each hand.

"Come out, hmm!" Deidara flung the 4 bombs towards Neji as he didn't notice Shikamaru.

Neji immediately started their plan. He tensed and brought his palms towards him. Then suddenly with a burst of strength he shot 2 waves of chakra.

Just as Deidara had thrown the clay bombs, he saw a blue like wave rush towards him. Before he could do anything, he tried to swerve down and forward. Succeeding by only a bit.

Boom.

Deidara used his bird to block the explosion. But he was still hurt. He flew haplessly spinning into the trees where Neji was.

Things didn't go as exactly as Shikamaru had planned. But this worked too.

He jumped down.

Deidara landed some 2 metres away from Neji. Neji relaxed. It was over.

Deidara stood up and was going to start preparing his bombs. But he couldn't move.

"**Kage Mane no Jutsu.**"

"_What the hell? Why the.."_ Before Deidara could not comprehend what the hell was going on.

Neji got into stance.

"You lose. You are in my field of divination." Neji got into stance.

Shikamaru tensed. _"This is it. If I get the timing right, Deidara would receive the damage and I would back off just in time. But I'll play it a bit dangerously. I cannot let him make even a small movement. So I'll wait a tad longer. Focus Shikamaru!"_

"**Hakke Rokujuuyonsho!**"

Shikamaru waited.

Neji dived for the first 2 strikes.

Shikamaru immediately let go.

Neji continued his assault on Deidara.

Shikamaru dropped on the floor. Mentally exhausted. He panted heavily looking on towards the sky. _"The clouds are nice today.. Looks like we made it."_

After 128 strikes Neji lept back. He did the extra just in case.

Deidara collapsed onto the ground. Not even a sound heard from him.

"Shikamaru, you alright?" Neji asked. Concerned whether he had hit Shikamaru with the 2 strikes.

"Nah you didn't hit me. I am Okay. Give that guy there a check. We can never be too sure." Shikamaru said continuing to lay there.

--

They saw the other 3 commence their battle. But Kakashi and Kiba remained still. Kakashi did not know what this guy could do. So he could never be too careful.

"Kiba distract him after I say go, give me some time. Back off at exactly 6 seconds after I say go." Kakashi relayed his plan. Kiba just nodded.

"**Gatsuuga!**" Kiba's technique was enique in the sense that although he was a melee fighter, Gatsuuga propels him towards the opponent damaging and at the same time closing up the distance.

"Wow thats cool!" Tobi shouted. Tobi then jumped left to avoid the Gatsuuga.

Kiba landed at Tobi's original spot. _"5.. 6!"_

Kiba and Akamaru lept back 2 times.

Tobi turned his head towards Kakashi but all he saw was many blue lines moving violently, and in the middle was an orb like chakra.

"**Raikiri!**" Kakashi stabbed Tobi in the heart, and Tobi's head slumped.

Kakashi tore his hand out Tobi's chest and jumped back. _"This was too easy?"_

Suddenly Tobi's head pivoted up. He jumped back before looking to Deidara's location.

"Deidara senpai!" Tobi suddenly flung 10 kunai at Kiba and Kakashi. Before disappearing.

--

Naruto felt a chakra spike. _"Okay. This is where I interfere." _Naruto stood up and jumped ran to Neji's location.

--

Neji was about to check the Akatsuki guy's pulse when suddenly the Tobi guy blurred in front of both Shikamaru and Neji.

"What.. the? Kakashi!" Neji turned his head.

"Your friends are not hurt. But I must go off now. But before I do, I'll take revenge for Deidara."

Neji blinked and Tobi was gone. He looked everywhere but couldn't find him. Suddenly he felt a searing pain to his right intestine.

Tobi aimed another punch to Neji's head.

"_Deidara senpai.. I am sorry, this is for y.. What! Who!?" _Tobi's expression changed from determined to shocked in a moment of nano seconds.

Before Tobi's fist connected. It was blocked.

Neji turned in shock, grabbing his stomach.

A blonde haired man garbed in a black long sleeved sweater save for his long sleeves which had lines of white and long pants in blue.

"_Na.. Naruto?!" _Neji's eyes widened. Shikamaru had gotten up when he felt Tobi's presence. He couldn't follow his speed, but one man blocked his punch. Possibly saving Neji a lot of trouble. He saw the man dressed dressed in black and blue.

"_I didn't sense his presence. Was he watching all along? He must have moved so fast in order to block the Akatsuki's punch. He has blonde hair.. Naruto?"_

Kakashi and Kiba arrived as if on cue. This time, they were facing the back of Tobi and the front of the man who had seemingly blocked Tobi's punch.

"Naruto!?" Kakashi exclaimed. He wasn't that surprised, since Naruto was only a few hours away. But what would he be doing here?

Kiba just stood there wide eyed. Akamaru barking and growling.

Tobi pulled his hand out of Naruto's grip. Blurred beside Deidara, picked him up and disappeared.

Naruto turned to Kakashi. "Er.. Yo?"

* * *

Thats chapter 5 for you folks, hope you enjoyed it. Reviews please. 

This is for Jutsus used that don't appear in Naruto. So Jutsus that do not appear here means it has appeared in Naruto before.

Glossary

**Doryuu Kasui - Mud/Earth Spikes (I don't know if its Naruto kind of transaltion. But spike is Kasui.)**

**Dai Kirigakure no Jutsu – Big/Mass Hidden Mist (He just pumped a lot more chakra into the jutsu.)**

**Doshakuzure – Landslide**

**Karyuu Endan Akaakato Uzu – Fire Missile Flaming Swirl (It sounds nicer in Japanese, I was considering Akaakato Uzu Endan. But It doesn't seem right in Japaense**

**Kaihou – Release**

**Shinnjuuzanshu – Earth decapitating ( Used in bell test during episode 5 in the anime )**

If anyone has got a better translation site or can translate better please email me.


	6. Twisted plans and Unexpected meetings

Disclaimer: I don't like orange so why own Naruto.

_Human thoughts_

Normal speech

**Kyuubi speaking**

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts**_

**Jutsu**

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6: Twisted plans and Unexpected meetings.

Wind swept by, caressing the many dead leaves and pushing them up into a mini whirlwind while sweeping them away.

The 5 people felt the wind rush past them. The tension was thick. Granted, it was only Naruto. But considering the many failed attempts at locating him and the bold status that Uzumaki Naruto now held. He was now, in the bingo book an S-Class criminal. He missed the highest rank only because there were no casualties caused by Naruto.

Naruto then laughed at the absurdity of him meeting them there, he was also trying to break the atmosphere in hoping that everyone will loosen up. He then went on to address Kakashi's confused stare as well as the silent questions going through everyone else's heads..

"I am on my own mission to dispose of the Akatsuki. I had originally wanted to dispatch of those 2 you fought earlier. But it seemed you found them first.. Either way it is definitely a strange coincidence." Naruto gave a nervous laugh, effectively diffusing the tense situation they were in.

"Ah well, it is fine. Besides, it seems you saved Neji from some troublesome after effects." Kakashi replied giving off a smile that could only been seen from his eyes.

Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji relaxed, Neji nodded at Naruto in silent thanks. Kakashi didn't treat Naruto as an enemy so why should they.

They still stood there. The three people from the rookie nine still had many questions running through their heads. _What has he been doing? Why did he run away? Is he an enemy now? Kakashi seems too relaxed? _These questions ran through their heads.

Wanting answers, Shikamaru spoke up. "Naruto, why did you run away from the village?" he spoke in a curious tone rather than a hostile one. He just wanted answers because things didn't add up. Truth was just a few strides away.

Naruto sighed. He knew that by meeting them. Questions were inevitable.

"Perhaps we should all set up camp or find lodging and get comfortable before I let you on those certain issues.." Naruto trailed off and walked in the direction of a local motel located not far east of their location.

Kakashi followed him while nodding to the others and saying.

"We need rest after all. Why not make a slight detour." and so the other 3 began to follow in his wake.

--

"Our mission is done." one cloaked figure said to his companion. They both nodded and leaped through the forest towards their hideout, the design of red clouds on their cloaks swaying in their wake.

--

Naruto was currently think very hard. _"How should I go about doing this.. The truth.. or.." _Naruto stopped, sighed exasperatedly for the umpteenth time and then continued on walking.

Kakashi was holding out his orange book. Taking small glances at Naruto every time he heaved a sigh. Kakashi sighed himself, not knowing what to do for Naruto in his predicament. He decided that things will come naturally then he looked back to enjoying his book.

The other 3 were walking close together, each not knowing what to make of this new development. After having so many hunter nins sent after Naruto and after so many failed attempts at finding him. He suddenly pops by and saves one of their comrades. Sure they wanted answers but this was so sudden.

It was early evening when they reached the place.

As they trudged on, they noticed a clearing in the middle of the forest and saw a small wooden building slightly bigger than a cottage. Above the front door was a sign that read 'Motel'.

They entered the building. After checking in they gathered in the half small eatery half lounge on the first floor.

"So Naruto, what happened?" Neji asked, deciding to get answers immediately.

Naruto sighed "What, what happened?"

Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Okay.. Okay.."

Naruto took a deep breath and went to explain everything to them. Everything from the beginning of his journey outside of Konoha to why he wanted to destroy the Akatsuki, he excluded some parts his training though. He also hinted at defeating Itachi during their encounter 2 years back.

Everyone there just sat there and nodded dumbly. Impressed that he had improved so much. Putting two and two together, his small show at the forest and the training. They agreed that Naruto had become powerful.

But they all were angry at the fact that Naruto was literally chased out of Konoha.

"Heh. _Missing Nin_ indeed." growled Kiba. Shikamaru nodded in response.

Neji just frowned. The one who had got him to mellow down, who had practically changed his look on life, was chased out. But Shikamaru got one question. The one question that anwered all others, the one to tie everything together.

"Why did the council want to do that?" he was looking at Naruto expectantly. Everyone turned to look at Naruto too. Kakashi included. He was paying attention to the training part and not so much on the rest of the other _small_ details. However this, he wanted to know what Naruto would do. Would he finally tell the truth and let out his deepest secret?

Naruto positively paled. Everyone noticed this but didn't say anything. They were all, excluding Kakashi silently egging on Naruto to speak, getting more and more curious each second.

"_Shit, should I tell them? They are my friends.. and even if they did mind, it is not like I am going back anytime soon." _Naruto tensed, he was in a dilemma indeed. After several moments. He decided. He then continued to speak, without hesitation. But with determination.

"I am sure you all know of the kyuubi." Naruto looked at them, they all nodded.

"The 4th did not kill the kyuubi as he is immortal. The only way to 'kill' it was to seal it."

Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru became curious. If that is so, then why did our textbooks tell us differently.

Shikarmaru thought abut it. Parents asking their young to stay away from the _"Demon boy.."_

Realisation dawned upon Shikamaru. The rest were still a few seconds too slow.

"It was sealed into me. My stomach. I am the 'jailer' of the Kyuubi."

Everybody looked at Naruto, except Kakashi, who continued reading his book.

"That must have been troublesome. So Konoha has not only one hero, the 4th but they have two the other being you." Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto inwardly lightened up. _"Thanks Shikamaru."_

"How can the council not see this! Are they blind?" yelled a positively enraged Kiba, he questioned no one in particular.

"It has been hard on you Naruto" Neji nodded in his direction. Neji now knew why, during the chuunin exam he had lost. He now knew why Naruto was so strong.

Naruto was thankful to them for not despising him but rather feeling indignation for him.

"Thanks." Naruto grinned, silently glad that the hard part was over and it didn't go that bad at all. In fact it went all to Naruto had hoped it would.

Seeing as that was all that was needed to be known, Kakashi stood up.

"Well, I'll be in my room." Kakashi said and walked off up the stairs.

--

Very much further away 2 men were in a room. A dark room, with torches for light. A few stalagmites and stalactites could be seen here and there on the corners of the ceiling. One man, skin pale and with bandages all over his body was sitting in a chair. While the other was standing facing the him

"It is soon that our plans shall come to fruition then?"

The man standing nodded.

"Good. Spread the word then. Commence the plan."

The man nodded and was about to disappear when the man on the chair spoke.

"Good job Kabuto, this time my goal will be realised." the man grinned maniacally, looking into space, as if he was already there in the future.

Kabuto nodded and shivered involuntarily. It was uncharacteristic for Orochimaru to praise him, but it was even stranger when he grinned like that. Kabuto cleared his thoughts and shunshin'ed to some place where he could commence the plan.

--

Everyone but one were in their respective rooms. Naruto was at the roof of the motel. It was late but Naruto couldn't get to sleep. A stairway led the floor filled with rooms to the roof, the stair way crept out and made a small rise on the roof. Naruto was slightly right of the stairway.

Naruto looked up to the sky. Admiring the stars and slightly musing about how free they are with no inhibitions or restrictions.

He sighed and continued looking up. Suddenly he sensed someone near him.

"Kakashi." Naruto said without looking back.

"That ability of yours still amazes me. I can sense people but not determine who they are." Kakashi said as he leaned on the wall of the stair way.

A moment of silence passed. Then the man with white hair began to speak.

"Naruto.. have you thought of coming back? Just to see your real friends there." Kakashi simply said.

"I don't know. The meeting today did bring my hopes up a little.. But I still don't know." Naruto sighed. Still looking up at the stars, but clearly not really focusing on them anymore. But his mind was more on his old friends. His genuine friends.

"There are still people there who care about you. You can protect yourself. I am not asking for you to get reinstated. Just a visit. Consider it would you?" Kakashi tried to convince him.

Naruto continued to lay there apparently deep in thought. What Kakashi said had sparked a fire in Naruto's eyes.

"Well I have said my piece. I'll turn in now. I am hoping for your decision. Don't disappoint me Naruto." Kakashi softly said as he headed down back to his room. He left Naruto deep in thought.

"_Genuine friends huh.."_

--

Two figures leaping through the forest headed back to their hideout. They continued their inhuman pace and suddenly with no warning at all, they leaped through into an opening landing on water with such precision that they made almost no ripples in the water.

Forming some hand seals, the boulder blocking a cave moved, revealing the entrance to their base of operations.

They swiftly ran in wanting to immediately report to their leader.

The cave was almost completely dark save for the sparse amount of small lamps located here and there. Surprisingly the walls and ceilings were clean. Somewhere further up sitting on a chair in a room a shadowy figure waited. Some minutes later he heard the footsteps of two people.

"_They are finally back, about time too."_ He continued to wait patiently.

The door finally opened. Two figures walked in calmly.

"Took you long enough. Report."

"We observed the battle with Deidara and Tobi from the sidelines. As you ordered we did not interfere." the figure on the left of the seated man almost spat the last sentence venomously. He continued. "The information about Uzumaki Naruto coming was right. But there were other disruptions, four konoha shinobi came and engaged Deidara and Tobi. Naruto however waited till the ninjas from Konoha were in danger." The right figure finished, turning to his left.

The left figure continued "Uzumaki's speed is indeed fast, even faster than Itachi had said he was 2 years ago. He blocked Tobi when he wasn't even in sight. He may be even faster. Also he hid his chakra capacity all the way." The left reported looking up.

"I see.. He may be a problem, for Tobi to get blocked.. alright, both of you are dismissed. Oh ya and you may want to know that Deidara survived. He is currently being attended to. You may see him at the usual. Sorry for making the tow of you not interfere. I had to have this information. It was important." When he finished. The two nodded and rushed out moving in the direction where Deidara was.

The leader sighed and stood up._ "Uzumaki Naruto huh.. You may have grown strong. You have the kyuubi too huh.. Then I shall deal with you personally. We have anyway just but one more bijuu to collect till you will be the last one. If Orochimaru is doing as I had planned. Then all will fall in place." _The leader laughed.

--

The sun shined brightly in Naruto's window. Glaring at him making him jump awake. _"Morning already.. This is it huh." _Naruto got up and washed up before getting dressed. He then headed out of his room and down the stairs.

Naruto had thought a lot on the roof. Pondering on what he should do. He then decided on the roof too.

When he was half way down the stairs he was surprised to see all the them present. All of them already seated and eating the spread of toast on the table. "You guys are up early." Naruto commented as he sat down and grabbed some toast from their breakfast.

They sweat dropped, but waved away their old comrade's slightly rude behaviour. All of them were smiling and looking at Naruto as if anticipating something. As Naruto bit off his toast he suddenly felt the stares looked up. "Er.. It is a happy day huh?" Naruto replied.

"So what is your decision!" Kiba said in frustration at Naruto's slowness. He couldn't wait any longer. Maybe he just wasn't a morning person, Naruto. Kiba thought.

Naruto sighed. He gobbled down his toast and replied. "Yeah.. yeah.. I guess a visit won't hurt." Naruto said with a tinge of sourness and gave off a look that said "I am forced into this!" But he gave a smile in the end and chuckled slightly.

Everyone cheered except for Naruto and Neji, who just smiled. They quickly finished their meal and went to pack their things, getting ready to set off towards Konoha.

They were all silent as they walked heading for the direction of Konoha. Naruto didn't mind the silence as he could think of what he would do when he got back. He thought of possible situations. He also thought of how everybody's reaction would be. He then remembered Sasuke.

Naruto didn't know what to do about Sasuke. He had in these past 5 years thought about him. Not that he liked men more than women and fantasized about him. But he was after all considered to be his brother, and he did leave because of him if not just slightly.

"_What will his reaction be?" _He pondered on all this for awhile. Kiba along with Neji noticed his behaviour. But they just walked on.

Kiba thought as he kept glancing in Naruto's direction. _"It is natural for Naruto to feel nervous, I guess. It has been a long time after all, and he is considered a Missing Nin too.. Wait."_

Naruto was about to ask about how the others were doing in back home and also to ask about Sasuke. When he stopped, his mind momentarily no moving at all. _"Home?" _Naruto's mind however was forced to go back to reality when a certain brash person who smelled of dogs interrupted his thoughts.

Kiba who was looking on the ground had suddenly rose his head. "Hey! Naruto! But you are a Missing Nin, whether we know the truth or not wouldn't matter. Anbu will pounce on you the moment they see you."

Shikamaru stopped gazing at the clouds. He had totally forgotten about it. Neji too, he had forgot about it. All of them suddenly stopped in their paces, with furrowed brows they thought deeply into this. Naruto cursed his forgetfulness, _"When will this plague stop bothering me!"_ He himself forgot about that annoying fact.

"Huh? Whats wrong you guys?" Kakashi shouted and stopped as he had walked very far ahead. He closed his book and got back with the group.

"Naruto is a Missing Nin by name! Konoha's Anbu and the council will leap at him when they get the slightest chance! Thats whats wrong." Kiba replied rather angrily, though not at Kakashi. But at the mere fact that stopped their reunion.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "You all only remembered now? Ah well, I thought you had that fact in your heads all along." He continued walking but stopped again. "Come on guys!"

"How can you be so calm about this. Or have you already figured out what to do." Naruto asked. He was worried himself. A visit would be great he can just shoot off back to solitude and Akatsuki hunting after a day or 2. But he had left out the fact that he was a Missing Nin. That certainly made things very much complicated.

"_Ahh, the complications. Maybe I should just head back. Going in undetected would be a pain in the arse, neck and the whole body. Not to mention various other people who'll spot me. Even with Henge they will suspect how a stranger suddenly popped up." _Naruto had his head slumped low, his face screwed up.

Kakashi noticed his behaviour. "Naruto, the fact that you worry so much means that you really want to visit huh. Don't worry, I am thinking of a way. But I bet Shikamaru would think of one before I do. Nodding in the team's strategist's direction.

Shikamaru was indeed think of a solution. As he looked up back at the clouds. An idea hit him like a kunai to it's target.

"I got it!" Shikamaru said loudly. Everybody looked at him.

"Kakashi send your dog to Tsunade explaining everything. Then put in that Naruto will be visiting as your cousin or some other excuse. Naruto will henge for as long as he is in Konoha. He definitely has the reserves for that. Problem solved."

"Still, even in Henge'ed form. People would suspect, especially the Anbu."

"But you are wrong Naruto." this time Neji spoke up. "If you were to be in henge form all the time, nobody would suspect anything. Just work on your false background." Neji said, with the air of calmness and clarity having just solved all their problems.

Naruto nodded. It was indeed feasible. He wondered what blocked his vision to not have him realise all these.

Kakashi nodded, he too was surprised he didn't think of this ingenious idea all along.

Kakashi smiled. "See told you." his continued smiling before taking his orange book back out and started to read. Everybody sweat dropped. After awhile.. However, they had continued to walk on. But someone forgot something.

Everybody shouted. "Kakashi! The plan! Your dog!" Kakashi closed his book and laughed nervously.

"Sorry!" He then did some seals and shouted "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**" Pakun materialised in a poof of smoke.

"Whats up Kakashi! Oooh Naruto! Long time no see, want to shake my paw?" Pakun exclaimed when he saw Naruto.

"Yo.. Er.. No thanks." Naruto responded.

Kakashi began telling Pakun what to do. Pakun then nodded and sped off leaving them behind after a few seconds.

Everyone looked at Kakashi when he didn't hand a message to Pakun but instead tell him to convey the message.

Kakashi just turned to them and said that Pakun could be intercepted. Everyone nodded and turned to look ahead, Pakun was already long gone.

"Dogs sure run fast." Shikamaru said out loud. Akamaru then barked. (AN: Hehe.. almost forgot about Akamaru!)

They continued their journey to Konoha. It was late afternoon. They wanted to get back before night.

--

Somewhere in the mass of trees one figure ran as fast as he could, his Headband which had the leaf insignia carved out onto it swayed long his neck. He pumped all the chakra he could. When he reached Konoha he would immediately go and report to his master of this surprising development.

When he arrived, he immediately took off his master's house and rapped on the door. He got a response soon after.

"What is it. It better be good I was going to relax." Danzou asked irritably.

"Danzou sama, as I was coming back from your mission..." He was cut off by the irate old fogey.

"Today is the day I rest. You should know that! All matters will be settled tomorrow." Danzou said as he closed the door. But the man in front of him slammed his hand on the door.

Danzou's eyes widened.

The man quickly said before Danzou blew up.

"I saw Naruto heading here!" Danzou stopped whatever he was doing at this.

"What?" Danzou asked miraculously.

"He was with Kakashi and his team."

Danzou stood there his mind rapidly thinking of possibilities.

"You sure you saw correctly?" Danzou asked dangerously.

"Well, it has been a long time since I saw him. He had blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes though. I was looking on at a distance. Kakashi or Neji would sense my presence." the man replied.

Danzou thought. "You could see his eye colour from such a far distance?" Danzou asked curiously.

The man kept quiet, well he did in fact notice the blue eyes. But then again, it was a far distance and he could have saw wrongly.

Danzou sighed. "Very well. You may go." the man quickly walked away fearing Danzou's erratic temper.

Danzou quickly got properly dressed and headed to out. "_I have to speak to someone just in case." _Danzou thought as he headed to the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke was training at the moment when he heard a knock on his door. _"Strange. No one usually visits me."_

Sasuke walked from his training grounds to the living room and headed out into the courtyard before opening the door.

He saw a man with a scar across his head. "Er.. Who are you, and what do you want?" Sasuke asked curiously and slightly irritably at having an old man disturb him when he was training.

"I am Danzou. May I come in, I need to talk to you. I have something that may interest you." Sasuke let him in. According to his memory Sakura once mentioned that Danzou was in the council. He wondered what he would want from him. Wanting not to get into the the bad side of any council member that may prove troublesome.

They settled in the living room. Sasuke brought out some tea before starting the conversation.

"So.. What was it that you wanted?"

Danzou turned his head at Sasuke. "I have received information that a Missing Nin may be coming back to Konoha. For what reason I do not know. However, I want you to follow him and ensure if he would be a threat or not. If he is then I want you to exterminate him."

Sasuke blanched at this. _"I don't even know this guy and he comes asking or rather giving me a mission? What the hell.."_

Sasuke waited then said. "Why cant you get Anbu or something." wanting to be polite and not decline the 'mission' so suddenly.

"This Missing Nin is special. I have no control over Anbu and Tsunade will not agree to this."

Sasuke was surprised Danzou didn't say out Tsunade's name with respect.

"Who might this Missing Nin be that even the Hokage would not allow Anbu to do this?"

"Someone you know very well. My information tells me so. It is not definite, I admit. But the possibility is high."

Sasuke's eyes widened. But he kept his emotions in check. _"Could it be?" _"Who is this person?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke's expression hardened.

Danzou smirked. "Yes. He seriously injured you. So I thought that maybe you will want this secret mission."

Sasuke thought for awhile and didn't reply. He just kept thinking, not about the mission but about Naruto. _"He is coming back!"_

Danzou thought that this was Sasuke thinking of how he can kill Naruto as Sasuke's expression was one of anger and possibly hate.

"Why choose me." Sasuke finally spoke.

"As I said previously. You may want revenge." Danzou now said smiling.

"So you trust me with this mission?" Sasuke said a plan already in this head.

"Yes. Do you accept?" Sasuke nodded.

"Good. Now the objective has changed. Once you have confirmed Naruto's identity, kill him." Danzou said smiling.

Sasuke was surprised. "But.."

"He will definitely be a threat. I have evidence already. Just kill him." Danzou said with finality in his voice.

"If he is not Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Well then leave him alone." Danzou simply said. He got up and begun walking out. Sasuke didn't bother sending him out.

"Have a good day" Sasuke shouted. _"Heh, Danzou. I am glad that you come to me and not someone else." _Sasuke thought as he went to ask the chuunin guards to tell him when Kakashi's team arrives back.

--

Tsunade was sleeping on a pile of documents strewn across the table. Some had dropped on the floor. She was woken up by a very loud and constant tapping of her window. _"Uuhhg. What now.." _

She turned and looked. "_Pakun?"_ Suddenly Tsunade's senses went on overload. _"The team!"_ She hurriedly opened the window and led Pakun in.

"Quick tell me the current situation!" commanded Tsunade.

"Relax Tsunade. The team is alright, thanks to Naruto." Pakun said, but before he could continue.

"Naruto!? What! Where! HUH!" Tsunade's just awoken mind took too much and went all blalistic for awhile before Pakun calmed her down.

"_Jeez, never disturb a just waken up Tsunade." _Pakun thought before informing Tsunade of all the happenings. "They are headed back now. So the extra dude with Kakashi's team is actually Naruto. But you are to acknowledge him as a friend or whatever they thought up. He will be visiting for a few days." Pakun then stopped and waited for a response.

"Very well, you may go" a disheveled Tsunade turned closing the window and falling back on her desk with a blank look on her face.

"_Narutos coming back..." _Tsunade was happy but with everything going on. She sighed. Effectively blowing away several other pieces of paper.

_--_

"Ahh, Finally. So Na.. er... Nadare.. Welcome to Konoha." Kakashi said smiling. All four of them stood outside Konoha's gates. Naruto was wearing a simple green shirt and black long pants. His hair was also red.

Naruto (AN: Okay, note that Naruto is now called Nadare by others. However, I would still type Naruto like normal. Just that other people will refer to Naruto as Nadare. Just read it as Naruto/Nadare.) smiled. He was back. He was happy to be back. He wouldn't get any cold stares with his new identity. He would also see his friends, and he could go off anytime he wanted.

As they walked closer to Konoha. 2 chuunin guards came out. "Halt! Ahh Kakashi's team eh. Oka.. Wait. Who is that red haired guy." one of the chuunin guard asked suspiciously.

Kakashi stepped up. "He is a friend of mine, we met him on the way back from our mission. He was going to the wave country. But I invited him here since he is on holiday anyway."

The guard was about to question Kakashi but stopped when he saw Kakashi's serious glare.

"Do you not trust _me_?"

The guard nodded slowly fearing the legend that was Hatake Kakashi. "G..Go see the Hokage then."

So Kakashi and the rest went to report to Tsunade about the mission and also to settle Naruto's visit.

The guard then turned to his partner.

"Hey standard procedure, you know what to do." his partner gave a confused look.

"Outsiders are to be monitored.. Oh your new. Okay, go to Anbu and tell them that there is a visitor, they will do the rest." his partner nodded and went on his way.

"_Er. Oops where is the Anbu headquarters?" _thought the poor newcomer.

--

Sasuke was training when a pigeon came flying in his open air training ground. _"He is back then."_

He took the note attached to the pigeons leg. Sasuke read it, letting the pigeon fly off.

"_The third party is a red haired.. blah blah.. Kakashi's... friend? Okay thats Naruto.. Now that I think about it he cant just walk in here." _Immediately Sasuke burned the paper, got dressed and leapt up from his training area up towards the sky, he somersaulted in the air and landed outside. He then jumped up again heading for the Hokage tower.

--

Team Kakashi and Naruto walked through the hallway and knocked on the door. A loud and irate voice shouted open. They went in and saw a blonde head in a pile of paperwork.

Naruto inwardly laughed at Tsunade's plight. Tsunade looked up to see team Kakashi and a red haired person.

"So I assume the mission was a success?" Tsuande asked Kakashi.

Kakashi stepped up and nodded. "Yes Hokage sama. We succeeded in the engagement. But we failed to apprehend them. Though one of them was seriously injured by Neji and Shikamaru."

Tsunade nodded in recognition of Neji's and Shikamaru's accomplishment. It was not everyday that someone or in this case some two people can step up and say that they defeated an Akatsuki.

"Good work. All of you." she looked at everyone. Her attention then bent towards Naruto's direction.

"Who might this new guest be Kakashi?" Tsunade asked, though she already knew.

Kakashi smirked slightly at the Anbu watching. Anbu had a requirement that made a lot of people fail the test. That was to lip read. Though Tsunade's back was facing them. They could estimate the time it took for the ideal conversation that took place.

They would then place necessary emphasis on whoever they suspected based on this. It was a good tactic that should the person really be dangerous, they could apprehend him. Should he be absolutely innocent then, their following him would be just extra.

"My friend. He happened to meet us halfway, I asked him to join us in Konoha for his holiday and he agreed." Kakashi said, he didn't really lie.

"Very well." Tsunade looked at the red haired guy. "So your name would be?"

"Nadare, just Nadare." replied Naruto.

"Very well, though I am afraid you will have to lodge in our hotels. Na.. Nadare" Tsunade replied softly.

Naruto nodded nearly afraid that Tsunade would accidentally expose him.

"All of you are dismissed." Tsunade said taking one last glance at Naruto before going back to her paperwork.

The team and Naruto walked out. They asked Naruto to dine with them as it was evening already. Naruto agreed and they headed to Ichiraku Ramen on Naruto's request, Naruto was the guest after all.

They walked in the streets heading for Naruto's favourite eating place. It was then that Naruto sensed a chakra signature that kept keeping up with them. He delved deeper searching for any familiar traces wanting to distinguish between Anbu or some other person who had either a curiosity or a evil intention and he found.. _"Sasuke?"_

Naruto acted as per normal and walked along. They arrived there without meeting any familiar face.

Naruto walked in Ichiraku Ramen smiling. The old cook just asked him to sit. He said without turning around still fiddling with the bowls. "What is your order?"

Naruto smiled. "10 bowls of miso ramen pls. By the way old man Teuchi, where is Ayame nee chan."

The old cook stopped what he was doing. He quickly spun around seeing the familiar face he had missed for 5 years. "Naruto! Your back! Oh how I missed your big appetite." the old cook laughed. Team Kakashi then came in.

Sitting down, Naruto took his order. Naruto still felt Sasuke's presence. _"He is still there. Watching us. What is his problem, that idiot. Why cant he just come out and greet me.." _Naruto wondered.

Kakashi also noticed that there was a presence watching them but he put it away thinking that it was Anbu. _"A guest would always be watched. But this is unlike Anbu to watch so closely."_

All of them chatted and mostly Kiba asked Naruto what he did during his training. Naruto would then shrug not wanting to spill out everything he had done so far. Naruto became more and more uneasy when Sasuke's presence remained there the whole time. They continued their idle banter till late at night. Having been tired out from walking. Shikamaru went on his way. Kiba and Neji followed soon after. Leaving Kakashi and Naruto.

Two of them sat there. "So, regret your decision to visit?" asked Kakashi, he smiled.

Naruto gave a wide grin. "No."

"Okay, that is good. I'll be on my way now. Have a good night." Kakashi bade goodbye and went off.

Naruto continued sitting there. Just thinking about things, He stood up and walked back soon after.

As he walked back his thoughts wondered aimlessly. Then he felt it, Sasuke was still following him.

Naruto finally decided to force Sasuke to face him. _"Heh, Sasuke you must face me now."_

Naruto quickly sped up heading for an empty space. He turned saw an ideal place to have a good talk.

He gave a burst of speed, sensing Sasuke speeding up too, he suddenly stopped. Sasuke could not stop in time and he let momentum force him out of the top of the building, landing at Naruto's front.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"Naruto.."

"Sasuke.. Long time no see huh." Naruto commented still looking at him. He tried to see Sasuke's expression. But Sasuke's face was blank.

When Sasuke kept quiet, Naruto decided to start their conversation.

"Sasuke. Why hide yourself? Afraid?" Naruto smirked. But Sasuke didn't retaliate.

"No.. I was ordered to kill you." Naruto raised his eye brows. "What a comforting welcome.."

Naruto was both surprised at this and also a bit saddened. _"Will the past repeat it self? I hope not."_

"Naruto.. I." Sasuke hesitated. "I will not however.."

Naruto was about to speak when Sasuke continued.

"Because I don't want to!" growled Sasuke. " I.. am just glad your back.."

Naruto was shocked. This is too random. "_He was ordered to kill me. Now he says he will not and he even feels glad that I am back?"_

Before Naruto could speak, Sasuke disappeared.

Naruto stood there stuned for awhile, trying to figure out what was going on in that mysterious bastard's head. He also tried to get his bearings straight.

* * *

Thats chapter 5 for you folks, hope you enjoyed it. Reviews please. Heh yea took a bit longer. I need more reviews to motivate me! Hehe, yea no fighting. Don't worry soon it will come.  



End file.
